


El Precio de una Familia

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Adopted Children, Amor - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Family, Hijo adoptivo, Koga Adolescente, Koga caprichoso, Romance, Seiya y Saori pasan tiempo juntos, Yuna comprensiva, familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Los años han pasado y junto con ello han traído grandes cambios en la vida de Seiya y Saori al igual que de Koga a quién le ha costado mucho trabajo adaptarse a su nueva vida; nuevas responsabilidades en el santuario, una nueva relación maternal con Saori, sentimientos extraños hacia Yuna y una enemistad marcada con Seiya son con lo que este joven tiene que luchar a diario.
Relationships: Aquila Yuna/Pegasus Kōga, Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido, Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Kudos: 1





	1. Una Visita Reveladora

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y TOEI.

— ¿Koga? ¿Koga estás aquí? —llamó la santa de Águila, buscando entre los pilares de las ruinas a su compañero. Yuna sabía que él se encontraba en ese lugar pues a su amigo le gustaba entrenar ahí porque era una parte del santuario muy tranquila y poco visitada.

— ¿Yuna? —dijo Koga detrás de la muchacha— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Qué poco amigable eres! —lo acusó, debido al tono que estaba usando con ella—. Sólo pasé a saludarte, hace tiempo que no te veo a pesar de que los dos estamos en el santuario todos los días.

— Nuestros deberes han cambiado —susurró el chico sonriendo con tristeza al recordar fugazmente todas las aventuras que tuvo con sus amigos cuando eran caballeros de bronce y estaban en busca de Athena, de eso ya habían pasado algunos años.

— Todo y nada ha cambiado a la vez —afirmó la chica.

Él asintió— Sé a lo que te refieres.

— ¿Has ido a la mansión? —titubeó un poco ella al preguntar, ya que sabía que ese tema era poco mencionado por el muchacho.

— No, la verdad tiene algo de tiempo que no voy de visita desde… Bueno tú sabes —contestó, rehuyendo los ojos de su compañera.

— Lo sé, pero precisamente por eso es que deberías ir, a Saori no le gustaría perder contacto contigo y más ahora que ella es…

— Yuna, por favor no lo menciones, no en este lugar.

— Tienes razón, lo lamento —se disculpó ella mordiéndose el labio, sintiéndose culpable.

Al notar la expresión de lamento de Yuna, Koga agregó: — No pasa nada, sólo es por precaución —comentó, mirando hacia los lados en busca de algún curioso, pero no había nada de que preocuparse—. ¿Puedo pedirte algo? —preguntó el caballero, Yuna asintió y esperó a que él prosiguiera— ¿Podrías acompañarme a la mansión Kido por la tarde? Quisiera ir pero, no quiero ir solo.

La joven sonrió plenamente enseñando su linda sonrisa y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a Koga, para después aceptar.

— De acuerdo, iré contigo.

* * *

Los dos amigos terminaron sus deberes y entrenamiento en el santuario y se reunieron por la tarde para ir de visita a la casa de Saori.

Koga estaba sumamente ansioso e intranquilo, lo que hizo que ambos se detuvieran un par de veces por el camino para que éste pudiera tomar un poco de aire. Pero inevitablemente, y aunque Koga se empeñó en retrasarlo varias veces en el camino alegando que le dolían los pies, los dos llegaron a su destino.

Koga y Yuna se detuvieron frente a la reja de la entrada y observaron por un momento la construcción.

— ¡Ah! ¡No debimos haber venido! —exclamó Koga llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Aún podemos irnos Yuna, Saori no va a saber que venimos hasta aquí.

— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo sorprendida la rubia— Hace mucho que no vienes, no te hará mal entrar un rato y saludar... ¡Además, tú fuiste el de la idea!

— Lo sé, pero…

— Nada de peros. Andando —dijo ella con reproche y tomó de la muñeca a Koga, jalándolo hacia la entrada—. Y más vale que dejes de llamarla de esa manera, ella ya te ha dicho que no tienes que ser tan formal y menos ahora.

Los dos jóvenes entraron a la casa que se percibía tranquila, atravesaron el recibidor y se dirigieron a donde Koga le dijo a Yuna que se encontraría Saori: El jardín.

El muchacho de cabello color vino no se había equivocado; Saori estaba sentada en una mesa dispuesta en medio de aquel hermoso lugar lleno de flores. Cuando los vio entrar en su rostro se dibujó su contagiosa sonrisa. A pesar de que los años se había encargado de ponerle un poco de arrugas a su fino rostro, ella seguía siendo tan bonita como siempre, e igual de alegre.

— ¡Koga! ¡Yuna! ¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamó ella poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los recién llegados—. Koga, hace mucho tiempo que no nos visitas, tanto que te recordaba un poco más pequeño —se dirigió al caballero y le revolvió el cabello.

— S-Sao…

— Basta —le advirtió Saori antes de que continuara—. Te he dicho que no me llames así. Sé que te cuesta trabajo pero no quiero formalidades entre nosotros... ¿De acuerdo?

— Lo siento, aún no me acostumbro.

Los tres tomaron asiento en la mesa donde antes había estado Saori y platicaron largo y tendido sobre el Santuario. Saori seguía yendo a aquel lugar ya que aunque el tiempo le había cargado unos años más, su deber como reencarnación de Athena no había terminado; sin embargo, era muy raro que Koga se la topara ahí ya que ambos tenían distintas cosas que hacer.

— ¿Y…? ¿Dónde está él? — preguntó Koga cuando la charla se tornó inevitablemente en Seiya.

— Entrenando como de costumbre —respondió Saori sonriendo automáticamente—. Sería bueno que fueras a saludarlo, me ha preguntado por ti estos días.

Koga suspiró con pesadez y miró a Yuna, quién con los ojos le hizo una seña incitándolo hacer caso a la sugerencia de Saori.

— Muy bien, iré —anunció después de un momento de pensarlo y se puso de pie.

— Hijo, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? — dijo con voz suave la de cabello morado, lo que hizo que Koga se detuviera en su lugar— Cuando regreses de ver a Seiya... ¿podrías traerme los papeles que están sobre mi escritorio en la oficina? Están en una carpeta color rojo y son de la fundación, necesito revisar unas cuantas cosas.

— Si Sa… Si, l-los traeré —afirmó y siguió su camino hacia el gimnasio de la casa en donde Seiya se encontraba.

Cuando Saori estuvo segura de que Koga estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharla, se dirigió a Yuna.

— A Koga le está costando mucho trabajo llevarse bien con Seiya y eso me tiene muy preocupada, no sé que puedo hacer, no sé si estoy haciendo bien… —le confesó lo que hizo que Yuna se sintiera un poco nerviosa y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas—. Lo siento Yuna, no quiero abrumarte con estas cosas.

— ¡N-No es eso señorita Saori! Yo también lo he notado… Las cosas se complicaron un poco después de que el proceso terminó por aprobarse.

— Temo que no puedan congeniar muy bien —agregó con mirada triste—. No estoy segura si es por su edad o por su carácter, que en cierto modo me recuerda a Seiya, pero las cosas no están resultando como creí...

— Bueno, si le sirve un poco, creo que se trata de algo normal debido a este cambio repentino. ¿Sabe? Cuando Marte la raptó hace años atrás y estábamos en su búsqueda, supe que Koga sentía algo especial por usted y por Seiya… No hablaba mucho de él, pero cuando lo hacía podía notar en su voz un tono de orgullo y admiración. Puedo asegurarle que Koga quiere a Seiya, sin embargo esto es… algo que lo sobrepasa. Tiene sentimientos encontrados y no sabe qué hacer y cómo expresarlo.

Saori le sonrió dulcemente a Yuna y posó una mano sobre la de la chica como gesto de agradecimiento por sus palabras.

— Gracias Yuna, sólo espero haber hecho bien.

* * *

Koga entró a la habitación dispuesta como gimnasio. Había tardado en subir las escaleras retrasando aquel encuentro que prefería evitar, pero sus pies y su conciencia terminaron por llevarlo a rastras.

El muchacho se quedó parado en la puerta en cuanto distinguió la figura de Seiya al fondo cargando unas pesas. Koga lo miro en silencio. Ahí estaba frente a él la leyenda viviente del cual todo mundo hablaba; Seiya, antiguo caballero de pegaso, ex caballero dorado de sagitario, aquel hombre que admiraba, que fue su inspiración y que quiso mucho.

Pero la vida se había encargado de enemistarlo con él en cuanto comenzó a crecer. Primero Koga pensó que se trataban de imaginaciones suyas, tonterías de adolescentes... Pero cuando tuvo un poco más de edad y de más madurez para su gusto, comenzó a desarrollar cierta antipatía por el ex pegaso.

— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? —preguntó Seiya aún en su labor de ejercicio sin molestarse en mirarlo.

— Sólo te veía entrenar —contestó Koga sin mucho interés.

Seiya dejó las pesas en el suelo y fue hasta el joven.

— Has crecido, más de lo que esperé —le aseguró Seiya sonriendo.

— Ya lo sé, Saori me lo ha dicho también —dijo con tono de enfado, ese que adoptaba siempre con Seiya en automático.

— ¿Por qué siempre usas ese tono conmigo? —reprochó Seiya lo más posiblemente calmado, ya que conocía de sobra el carácter voluble de Koga.

— Ya sabes por qué —contestó sin molestarse en ser sarcástico.

Seiya suspiró — Ya hemos hablado esto antes…

— … y nunca hemos llegado a nada.

— Es que no hay nada a lo que se deba llegar, tú estas pensando cosas que no son, ya te lo he dicho.

Koga se molestó, la pasividad con la que Seiya se dirigía hacia él le molestaba mucho — Tú eres el que no quiere admitir lo que estás haciendo.

— Koga… por favor, no quiero…

— ¡Es suficiente! ¡Yo no te creo ese cuento de que estás aquí por que no tienes nada mejor que hacer! —exclamó el joven alzando la voz— Lo que haces está mal, ¿lo sabes? Estando cerca de Athena todo el tiempo... ¡El amor de Athena debe ser para todos sus caballeros, no sólo con uno! Cumpliste con tu deber, e inclusive ella te dio tu libertad, pero te quedaste aquí, vives bajo el mismo techo que ella, estás con ella todo el tiempo... ¡Quieres a Athena para ti sólo!

— Estás mal interpretando las cosas Koga…

— La adopción ni siquiera pudo haber proseguido... ¡Ustedes no están casados! ¡La ley es muy estricta en cuanto a adopciones! ¡No tendrían por qué haber aprobado esto! ¡Ya estoy grande como para que me adopten! ¿Por qué tuvieron que hacerlo? ¿Y por qué ella te eligió a ti?

Seiya suspiró— No subestimes el poder que tiene el apellido Kido para estas cosas. Saori tiene mucho dinero, con lo cual te recuerdo se puede hacer de todo. Escucha Koga, Saori quería darte un hogar más que nada en el mundo y me eligió a mi como tu padre te guste o no, y yo voy a cumplir con ello —sentenció Seiya con serenidad, aquella que sólo los años le habían enseñado—. Sé que es difícil para ti todo esto y no espero que nos llevemos de maravilla, pero por tu madre te pido que hagas un esfuerzo de llevar las cosas en paz, a ella le dolería mucho vernos pelear y es lo que menos quiero.

— Sólo por ella es que lo hago, que te quede claro —le advirtió Koga a Seiya—. Pero no estoy de acuerdo en esto, no estoy de acuerdo en que permanezcas aquí a su lado... ¡Ella es una Diosa Seiya! ¡No puedes tenerla para ti! Hay otros caballeros, fieles devotos que esperan que su Diosa les dé un poco de su amor y tú pretendes llevarte todo.

— Es suficiente Koga, como ya te dije estas pensando cosas que no son y no te culpo, pero en verdad debes confiar en mi.

— Eso es algo que lamentablemente no puedo hacer —respondió Koga y comenzó a andar por donde había llegado.

— Y eso es algo que yo también lamento, hijo.

— No quiero que me llames así —soltó el chico con desprecio sin voltear a ver al castaño.

— Eso es algo que tú no puedes elegir —contrarrestó Seiya y se volvió de nuevo hacia sus pesas.

Koga salió con paso veloz hacia la oficina de Saori. Estaba tan furioso que sus paso se volvieron zancadas que lo llevaron más rápido de lo normal. Cuando estuvo adentro de la oficina de Saori se concentró en normalizar su respiración, y cuando fue capaz de pensar nuevamente con coherencia se dirigió al escritorio. Había estado tan molesto que olvidó el tipo de documentos que su madre le había pedido.

— Ufff… Aquí hay muchas carpetas pero quizás si reviso una por una recuerde cuales me dijo —exclamó tratando de recordar las instrucciones de Saori.

Koga revolvió entre los papeles pero no tuvo mucho éxito ya que no recordaba con claridad. Los papeles que había ahí eran muy similares, todos tenían que ver con la Fundación y con negocios de la familia Kido, sin embargo una carpeta al final del bonche de papeles llamó la atención del de ojos color miel. Se trataba de una carpeta color azul que tenía escrito en la pestaña la palabra "ADOPCIÓN" con la perfecta caligrafía de Saori.

Koga se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba husmeando en las cosas de su madre adoptiva, pero sentía una gran curiosidad por saber lo que ahí se encontraba y que tenía que ver directamente con él.

— Bueno… técnicamente ahora soy su hijo, ¿qué tendría de malo? —dijo para sí el muchacho convenciéndose de que no hacía nada fuera de lo normal.

Abrió aquella carpeta que contenía solicitudes y formatos rellenados con datos de Saori, de Seiya y por supuesto de él. Había comprobantes de ingresos y una que otra copia de cheques bancarios con sumas cuantiosas de dinero. Al parecer Seiya le había dicho algo que era verdad, pues Saori había pagado una buena suma por aquel trámite. Pero cuando Koga llegó a la última hoja que contenía la carpeta supo que había sido un error haber revisado los papeles.

Sostuvo con fuerza el papel y leyó en voz alta:

— Declaran los contrayentes bajo juramento de… —el corazón de Koga se aceleró sin previo aviso—, y que no están ligados por impedimento alguno que pueda hacer inválido o ilícito el ma… m-matrimonio que pretenden contraer l-los solicitantes… S-Saori Kido y-y Seiya…

Koga releyó dos veces más aquel documento, sin poder creerlo. En algo se había equivocado, Saori y Seiya no tenían impedimento alguno para adoptarlo pues tenían la posición económica y estaban casados, tal y como esa acta de matrimonio lo certificaba.


	2. La reacción de Koga

El cuerpo de Koga temblaba sin que él pudiera ejercer control alguno de ello. El joven no sabía que sentir a ciencia cierta; enojo, decepción, ira, dolor… todo eso y más se estaba mezclando en su interior.

Estaba furioso por lo que acababa de encontrar en esa carpeta. Quería gritar, reclamar, golpear a alguien o más bien golpear a Seiya, pero a la vez no estaba seguro de qué hacer.

De pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe lo que hizo que Koga saliera de sus abrumadores pensamientos.

— ¡Koga! —exclamó Yuna al ver a su amigo— ¡Vaya que has tardado! Vine a buscarte porque Seiya bajó al jardín y tu no regresaste con él así que…

— ¡Ni siquiera menciones su nombre! —lanzó Koga colérico al escuchar el nombre del ex pegaso— ¡Ese maldito!

— ¡Koga! — dijo Yuna confundida — ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó con preocupación la rubia que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par de escucharlo hablar así.

Sin embargo él no le contestó y optó, cegado por su enojo, por salir corriendo fuera de aquella habitación.

— ¡Espera! ¡Koga! —le gritó Yuna corriendo tras de él.

Koga no supo como fue que bajó las escaleras, ni recordaba haber pasado por el recibidor y la sala… él sólo sabía que había llegado al jardín en donde para su mala suerte el panorama no hizo más que su enojo fuera en aumento: Seiya y Saori estaban sentados en la mesa, tomaban aparentemente el té y platicaban de algo bastante interesante a juzgar por las sonrisas en sus rostros.

El repentino arribo del muchacho junto con Yuna que iba detrás de él, llamó la atención de sus nuevos padres quienes giraron el rostro hacia los jóvenes, extrañándose por el semblante del pegaso.

— ¿Sucede algo, Koga? —preguntó Saori con voz suave viendo que la respiración de su hijo no era normal.

— Esto es lo que pasa —contestó el recién llegado alargando la mano, mostrándoles así el documento que había leído hacía unos minutos.

Cuando Saori se dio cuenta de qué era lo que su hijo les estaba mostrando se llevó ambas manos a la boca, Seiya por su parte se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso; conocía a Koga y sabía que lo que estaba por venir no sería nada bueno.

— Koga, esto tiene una explicación, mira… —comenzó Seiya optando por suavizar su voz.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero escuchar ninguna explicación! —bramó Koga

— Koga, déjanos decirte… —rogó Saori con un hilo de voz.

— ¡Esto que están haciendo está mal! ¿No lo entienden? —reclamó el joven sintiendo que su enojo hacia la pareja aumentaba cada vez mas—. ¿Cómo es posible que hayan llevado esto a ese nivel? ¡Están casados! ¡Y encima me han involucrado a mi en ello, adoptándome! —Yuna que presenciaba aquella situación apartada detrás de Koga, miró a los involucrados con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿A caso era posible lo que Koga acababa de decir…? ¿Saori y Seiya estaban casados? — ¡Eres Athena! ¡Su reencarnación! —le dijo a Saori viéndola a los ojos. Aunque Koga podía notar que en la mirada de su madre adoptiva se asomaban las lágrimas, él no podía detener todas las palabras que fluían de su boca— ¡Ella es una Diosa! ¡Esto está mal! —prosiguió el chico esta vez lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Seiya.

— Si me dejaras explicarte, entenderías —pronunció Seiya en tono conciliador.

— No quiero escucharte ni a ti, ni a Saori. Para mi todo está claro y no quiero seguir siendo parte de esta mentira —sentenció Koga y se dio media vuelta. El chico posó sus ojos en Yuna que respiraba jadeante debido al desconcierto que sentía—. Vámonos Yuna —y dicho eso la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló comenzando a avanzar a paso presuroso. La chica no opuso resistencia, sin embargo volteó a ver a Seiya y Saori. La rubia quiso decirles algo pero nada salió de su boca y lo único que atinó a hacer fue darles una mirada de desconcierto.

— ¡Koga! ¡Espera, por favor! ¡Koga! —gritó Saori entre sollozos sin embargo éste ya se había marchado. Seiya la rodeo con sus brazos ofreciéndole consuelo —Tengo que explicarle, Seiya debemos decirle o va a cometer una locura en el santuario.

— Creo que no es el momento, está muy enojado —dijo Seiya acariciándole la frente para tranquilizarla—, además no creo que vaya a decir nada en el santuario —posó sus castaños ojos en los de ella—. A pesar de su carácter Koga es un buen joven y sabe que en caso de que él pudiera decir algo, las cosas no irían nada bien contigo y lo que menos quiere es dañarte.

— Lo que me preocupa es que él no quiere escucharnos —externó la de cabello lila.

— Saori escúchame —pidió Seiya colocando dulcemente una mano en la mejilla de ella—. Koga ya no es un niño, sé que lo quieres mucho pero las cosas se van a salir de control si seguimos dejando que su carácter lo rebase como lo hizo hoy. Entiendo perfectamente su reacción pero escucharnos o no, no es una opción para él, somos sus padres y es hora de ponerle un poco de disciplina a esto.

— Tienes razón —admitió Saori con tristeza—. A parte de su enojo lamento que ni siquiera pudiera decirle los planes que tenía para él.

— La decisión ya está tomada Saori, no hay nada más que pensar —la alentó Seiya.

— Si pero con esto la situación se va a complicar un poco ¿no crees?

— Lo sé, pero será algo más con lo que Koga tendrá que aprender a lidiar.

* * *

— ¡Koga, detente! ¡Detente! —gritó la chica que era asida de la muñeca por parte de su amigo—. ¡Ya hemos llegado al santuario!

Tan pronto Koga se dio cuenta de que Yuna tenía razón le soltó la mano y se apartó de ella dándole la espalda. El enojo que Koga sentía se había apaciguado un poco dando paso en esos momentos a la decepción y tristeza.

— No puedo creer que esto esté pasando… —comenzó el agobiado chico—. Nunca debí haberlo descubierto… —Yuna miró seriamente a su amigo y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él. Era evidente que Koga no la estaba pasando nada bien, había tomado la noticia de muy mala forma.

— Tranquilo —le aconsejó ella posando una mano en el hombro del de cabello vino— Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, es un poco confuso para mi también pero creo que debimos haber dejado que nos explicaran.

— No lo entiendes Yuna —negó con la cabeza—. Me siento muy decepcionado, ellos encima de que han hecho algo prohibido me han envuelto en esto al adoptarme como su hijo —hubo un breve silencio entre los dos y después Koga agregó con un suspiro—: Soy indigno de estar aquí sabiendo la verdad… conociendo lo que mis demás compañeros desconocen y que si saben seguramente se llevarán una gran decepción de Seiya pero sobretodo de Saori, de Athena.

— Sé que esto te afecta mucho, tanto porque Saori es una persona muy importante para ti, como lo es la Diosa Athena —Yuna se colocó frente a Koga, ya que sentía la necesidad de explicarle las cosas viéndolo a los ojos—. Escucha Koga, sé que estas muy molesto con todo esto pero no puedes negarte a escucharlos para siempre y no los estoy defendiendo —agregó la chica cuando Koga le lanzó una mirada de desconcierto—. No estás siento tú ¿sabes?

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Koga confuso.

— Porque tú no le huyes a las cosas, tú te enfrentas con valentía a todo y esta vez no debe ser diferente —Koga parpadeo sorprendido por concepto en el que ella lo tenía— Tienes que escuchar las razones de Saori y Seiya aunque te cueste trabajo hacerlo, no estoy diciendo que lo hagas hoy o mañana sólo intenta calmarte un poco y pensar con la cabeza fría. El día en que te sientas mejor podrás ir a verlos y arreglar esto.

— Quizás tengas razón —dijo Koga un poco más calmado—. Creo que estoy siendo muy egoísta al encerrarme en mi enojo, ni siquiera te he preguntado cómo te sientes con todo esto.

Yuna sonrió un poco sorprendida por el gesto de Koga. — Bueno, me ha tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba algo así. Claro que me siento un poco extraña con la situación ya que se trata de Athena y de un ex Caballero muy famoso aquí en el santuario, pero creo firmemente que esto tiene una explicación, quizás no la que esperamos pero la tiene.

Koga lanzó un gran suspiro de resignación.

— Sólo piensa fríamente las cosas, sin presionarte —aconsejó ella.

— Gracias Yuna —sonrió Koga de repente tomando las manos de la muchacha—.

— N-No tienes nada que agradecer —se ruborizó la fémina.

— Claro que si, me acompañaste a la mansión hoy para darme apoyo ya que no quería ir solo y también me das ánimos y consejos para sobrellevar esta situación tan difícil para mi —le sonrió aun sosteniendo sus manos— Muchas gracias Yuna, gracias por ayudarme y estar conmigo —expresó el joven que sin previo aviso abrazó a su amiga, ella nerviosa correspondió el abrazo. Se quedaron así por unos breves instantes hasta que Koga se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo—. Oh, l-lo siento n-no debí… p-perdón —se apartó Koga con la cara roja al darse cuenta de la efusividad que había utilizado.

— N-No hay problema, no pasa nada —respondió Yuna completamente roja y sintiendo su corazón acelerado—. B-Bueno tengo que irme.

— E-Espera… —vaciló un poco el moreno.

— Descuida no voy a decir nada, puedes confiar en mi.

— Si lo sé… no era eso lo que quería decirte —la rubia lo miró expectante—. ¿Podemos vernos mañana?

Al día siguiente Koga realizó su exhaustivo entrenamiento por la mañana aunque no lograba concentrarse del todo. Si bien era cierto había decidido hacerle caso a los consejos de Yuna, aún le costaba trabajo digerir la situación. Era un hecho de que estaba más calmado inclusive se reprochó a si mismo por haber sido tan necio y provocado las lágrimas de Saori; lo que menos le gustaba era verla triste y mucho menos por él, sin embargo no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que implicaba que ellos estuvieran juntos: Un castigo por parte de los Dioses seguro, el repudio hacia Seiya de sus compañeros caballeros, la imagen de Saori y con ello de la Diosa Athena que quedaría manchada de por vida… ambos se la habían jugado sin prever las consecuencias de su unión.

— O quizás, estaban consientes de todo eso… —pensó el muchacho. Koga estaba sentado al pie de la casa de Sagitario esperando a su amiga Yuna, ya que habían quedado de verse al terminar sus deberes para salir a dar una vuelta con el pretexto de distraerse. Koga se sorprendía de si mismo por haberle propuesto eso a Yuna pero no le desagradaba la idea de su compañía. A parte de la situación con sus padres adoptivos, toda la mañana tuvo en mente la salida de la tarde y de hecho se encontraba un poco ansioso tanto por el paseo como por el lugar donde se encontraba, no sabía porqué la había citado en aquella casa vacía del santuario.

Koga se puso de pie y observó la majestuosa casa de Sagitario que se alzaba frente a él, luego se aventuró a entrar en aquel monumento. Era imposible no pensar en Seiya estando en ese lugar. Koga recorrió la casa con paso lento, observando las paredes, debatiéndose aún entre la admiración y el enojo.

— Aunque esta casa esté abandonada, todavía se siente su presencia ¿no es así? —dijo una familiar voz de tras del chico.

— Si, es como si una parte de él se hubiera quedado aquí para resguardar a Athena… —respondió Koga caminando de regreso por donde había entrado ya que Yuna lo esperaba en la entrada de la casa—. Lo que no dejo de pensar es que quizás en este lugar surgió todo —explicó dándole el último vistazo a la casa de Sagitario—; tal vez aquí se enamoraron y planearon su futuro… el hecho de vivir juntos y eso.

— No deberías mortificarte por eso ya que no lo sabes a ciencia cierta —aconsejó Yuna jalándolo de la mano hacia fuera del lugar—. Mejor vamos a dar la vuelta, te hace falta —ambos muchachos comenzaron a caminar a la salida del santuario con el fin de olvidarse un poco de sus deberes y problemas—. Por cierto Koga, ¿haz escuchado que Athena nos citó a todos sus caballeros mañana a primera hora?

— Si, me llegó el recado con uno de los guardias pero no me dijo para qué, en otra situación sería yo quién le fuera a preguntar directamente a Saori pero… —admitió con tristeza Koga al recordar a su madre adoptiva.

— Lo sé. Escuché que será una ceremonia, pero la mayoría tampoco sabe los detalles —se encogió de hombros la muchacha—. Supongo que es algún protocolo, de ser algo grave ya nos habríamos enterado.

— Si, es verdad.

Koga y Yuna salieron del santuario y se dirigieron a la ciudad. Aunque al principio no sabían muy bien a dónde ir y que ninguno de los dos se decidía terminaron optando por pasear; recorrieron las calles, entraron a un pequeño museo de arte, checaron la cartelera del cine y dado a que no llevaban el suficiente dinero en ese momento como para entrar se prometieron volver en otra ocasión. Al final del recorrido decidieron comprar un helado y regresar nuevamente al santuario.

— Prometo traer más dinero para la otra —dijo Koga sonrojado ya que con los nervios no se había asegurado de tener el suficiente efectivo en la cartera.

— Yo no debí haber olvidado mi monedero, disculpa —pidió Yuna igualmente roja.

— ¿Sabes? Soma dice que ahora pasamos más tiempo tu y yo juntos que con ellos.

Yuna por poco tira su cono de helado de vainilla al escucharlo. — ¡¿QUEE?!

— Lo sé está exagerando, aunque creo que también esto se debe a que conoces el secreto acerca de… bueno ya sabes pero en verdad me siento bien dando estos paseos contigo, me ayudan a distraerme. Una vez más gracias Yuna —expresó Koga con semblante alegre y después siguió al ataque con su helado de chocolate

— Ese Soma, siempre exagerando las cosas… pero no tienes nada que agradecer —siguieron caminando por un rato hasta que a unos metros de distancia se comenzó a divisar la entrada al santuario.

— Me pregunto de que se tratará la reunión de mañana —dijo Koga pensativo.

— Mañana lo averiguaremos —aseguró la de ojos lilas.

* * *

Al día siguiente y muy temprano todos los caballeros se reunieron frente a la estatua de Athena, donde ella ya los esperaba.

Por el ambiente Koga se dio cuenta de que él y Yuna no eran los únicos expectantes sobre ese llamado, sino que toda la población de caballeros desconocía del asunto.

Todos se encontraban hincados ante la presencia de su diosa. Koga, Yuna, Ryuho, Soma y Haruto permanecían juntos en una hilera como buenos compañeros bronceados.

De pronto Saori rompió el silencio:

— Queridos caballeros los he reunido este día para anunciar un acontecimiento muy importante para el santuario —dijo la Diosa con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro mientras todos sus caballeros le ponían atención—. Como saben, la casa de Sagitario ha permanecido vacía por un largo periodo de tiempo desde que el ex caballero de oro Seiya, cumplió con su deber para conmigo. Pero nuevas generaciones han llegado a este santuario, con jóvenes promesas de carácter y valentía, por lo que quiero anunciarles que he elegido a un nuevo caballero que es digno de vestir la armadura de Sagitario, pues ésta ya lo ha reconocido con anterioridad y aparte de ello él se ha distinguido por su tenacidad y valentía en la batalla. Aquel caballero tendrá la honrosa misión de entrenar rigurosamente para ser digno de la armadura y estoy segura que lo logrará. Antes de nombrar al nuevo caballero de oro me gustaría que le diéramos la bienvenida a quién se encargará de ser su mentor y darle un entrenamiento digno al futuro dorado.

Koga al igual que todos sus compañeros buscaron aquel a quién ella se refería. De pronto, detrás de la estatua de Athena la figura de Seiya se asomó con una gran sonrisa, era evidente su felicidad al regresar al santuario. Inmediatamente se escucharon vítores de júbilo y alegría entre los caballeros; Seiya era una leyenda en el santuario, una figura a seguir que inspiraba e imponía y al que todos le profesaban cariño, respeto o admiración.

— Koga, tranquilo —le susurró Yuna por lo bajo al ver que el pegaso apretaba los puños y la mandíbula.

— No puede ser que él esté aquí de nuevo ¿cómo es posible que vaya a entrenar al nuevo caballero?

— Supongo que es lógico —argumentó Yuna—, él fue caballero de Athena por mucho tiempo, primero de bronce y posteriormente un dorado y conoce a la perfección la armadura.

Koga frunció el seño — Me pregunto ¿quién será…?

— Caballeros —retomó Saori la palabra— me honra presentarles a quién se convertirá en el caballero dorado de Sagitario —hubo un silencio ansioso entre todos y después Saori agregó—: Koga de Pegaso.

Los gritos de alegría y aplausos volvieron a escucharse en aquel lugar, muchos de sus compañeros se acercaban a feicitar a a abrazar a Koga, sin embargo él no podía oírlos debido al estado de shock en el que acaba de caer.


	3. El Entrenamiento Comienza

— ¡Koga! ¡Felicidades por tu nombramiento a dorado! —le gritó un caballero de plata que iba pasando por el lugar, a lo que Koga respondió con una muy forzada sonrisa mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida.

Tenía un par de horas que la ceremonia donde Athena había anunciado a Koga como nuevo caballero de Sagitario había terminado, pero no con ello el disgusto del nuevo elegido.

En esos momentos Koga, se enfilaba directo a la cámara del patriarca junto con sus amigos, resuelto a hablar con Saori sobre su nombramiento.

— Koga, debes calmarte —le aconsejó Ryuho.

— No puedo, más cuando sé que esto que acaba de hacer no es justo… ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Lo hizo porque me ha adoptado!

— Tú si te has vuelto loco —intervino Soma con su acostumbrada risa burlona —. No creo que Athena haya tomado esa decisión porque seas su hijo. Vamos Koga, la conoces mejor que nosotros y todos sabemos que ella nunca hace este tipo de cosas.

— Soma tiene razón, no creo que Athena haya tomado una decisión de esta magnitud para favorecerte —secundo Yuna.

— Pues yo no lo creo así. Si los demás en el santuario se enteran seguramente van a malinterpretar las cosas y yo no…

— ¿Por qué tendrían que enterarse? —interrumpió Haruto—, los únicos que sabemos somos nosotros y no planeamos decir nada —dijo el lobo.

Los cuatro amigos detuvieron su paso al darse cuenta que ya se encontraban fuera de la sala patriarcal.

— Tengo que hablar con ella —dijo Koga con semblante serio—. No estoy de acuerdo con esto y mucho menos que él sea mi maestro.

— Si no aceptas el cargo de caballero dorado despertarás sospechas —advirtió Ryuho pero Koga se encogió de hombros antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a la sala.

— En verdad no entiendo qué le sucede —comentó Soma —. ¿Qué de malo le ve que Seiya lo entrene? —preguntó a sus otros tres amigos esperando que ellos pudieran aclararlo pero nadie pudo dar una respuesta.

Yuna desvió la mirada un tanto nerviosa; ella era la única a parte de Koga que sabía sobre el matrimonio entre Seiya y la diosa, y aunque le hubiera gustado contárselo a sus demás amigos no podía hacerlo, Koga confiaba en ella y no iba a fallarle.

Koga entró a la sala en donde Saori se encontraba de pie esperándolo. El chico se acercó un poco a ella y cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia se hincó ante la presencia de la diosa.

— Dime Koga, ¿a qué debo tu visita? —preguntó ella un tanto extrañada, aunque supuso que se debía al nuevo nombramiento que le había dado al caballero.

— Saori… Athena, con todo respeto he venido a decirte que no puedo aceptar el nuevo cargo que me has conferido.

— Es normal que tengas dudas y que te sientas confundido —trato de alentarlo en tono suave.

Koga negó con la cabeza y levantó el semblante para verla a los ojos. — No es por eso…

— Entonces ¿de qué se trata?

El joven tomó aire antes de soltar lo que pensaba: — ¡Es que todo esto lo estás haciendo por que soy…!

— Por que eres uno de mis mejores caballeros, Koga —interrumpió ella para evitar caer en la plática de la adopción ya que hablar de eso en el santuario era muy complicado—. No quiero que pienses que tengo favoritismo hacia a ti por… lo que crees que lo tengo. Sé que para ti es difícil distinguirlo, pero esto no se trata de preferencias.

— Hay otros caballeros más fuertes que yo que podrían hacerlo mejor.

Saori sonrió y negó con la cabeza a la vez. — No se trata sólo de eso Koga. ¿Has visto la reacción de todos tus compañeros cuando te nombré? Todos aplaudieron, se acercaron a felicitarte, estaban muy contentos ¿Sabes por que? —Koga permanecía en silencio escuchando con atención el discurso de su diosa—, porque en verdad merecías ese nombramiento; has sido un caballero valiente, tenaz, que me ha protegido en batalla y que ha logrado el milagro cuando la esperanza está perdida. De no haber sido justa con esto créeme que todos hubieran reaccionado diferente.

Koga lo meditó un poco y se convenció de que la explicación que ella le daba no podía ser mentira; el también la conocía y había aprendido a leer sus ojos que en ese momento la mostraban orgullosa por su ascenso a dorado.

— ¿O es acaso que no te sientes feliz con tu ascenso? —le preguntó ella.

Koga tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa nerviosa que amenazaba con bordear su boca. El problema no era convertirse en el caballero de sagitario, porque siempre ehabía soñado en servir a Athena hasta dar su vida y un nombramiento de esa magnitud era un honor, el problema era otro.

— No es eso, claro que me siento muy contento de que me hayas elegido pero… —titubeó un poco— ¿Qué hay de Seiya? ¿Por qué tiene que ser él mi maestro? —lanzó Koga sin ocultar su molestia.

— Sé que Seiya no es de tu agrado —se aventuró a decir a sabiendas de la fibra tan sensible que estaba tocando—, pero a pesar de todas las buenas aptitudes que tienes para ser el nuevo caballero de sagitario, me temo que te hace falta un entrenamiento al nivel de tu nueva armadura. Sé que hubieras preferido que mandara a llamar a algún otro antiguo caballero como Hyoga, Shiryu o Shun, inclusive a tu maestra Shaina pero, bueno ellos han decidido hacer su vida a parte con todo derecho y Seiya fue el único que se quedó con nosotros. Quién mejor que él que conoce a la perfección esa armadura.

Koga guardó silencio escudriñando los azules ojos de la diosa intentando encontrar algún indicio de un plan secreto, de algo que ella le estuviera ocultando pero no halló nada más que la verdad en su semblante.

— No me gusta que estemos así —admitió Saori con semblante triste y Koga supo que no estaba hablando de su situación entre caballero y diosa—. Por favor Koga.

Al joven de cabello color vino se le estrujó el corazón al escucharla hablar de ese modo; así que maldijo por lo bajo que ella lo hubiera educado para ser noble. No sabía si se arrepentiría de su decisión, pero lo más difícil para él estaba por venir.

— Está bien, esperaré instrucciones de Seiya… —dijo él con un suspiro.

— Confío plenamente en ti, sé que serás un gran caballero dorado —sonrió orgullosa la deidad.

Koga se despidió de Saori haciendo una reverencia y salió de la sala. Afuera sus amigos que esperaban de pie se acercaron a él al verlo salir.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ryuho al ver la expresión contrariada del joven pegaso.

Yuna clavó sus ojos en los del chico y éste le correspondió la mirada, tratando de comunicarle que todo estaba en orden.

— No ha pasado nada malo amigos —habló por fin el futuro dorado—. Saori… Athena me ha confiado una nueva misión y aunque me cueste voy a cumplirla.

* * *

— ¡Hey Koga! —gritó Soma sacando de sus pensamientos al chico que había madrugado y llegado ya a su lugar de entrenamiento.

— Hola Soma —dijo sin mucha emoción.

— Qué animos te cargas, deberías estar contento hoy es tu primer día de entranamiento como futuro dorado.

— Es un poco difícil estar feliz cuando mi maestro y yo no nos llevamos del todo bien.

— Es verdad, aunque extraño. Antes Seiya te caía muy bien.

— Las cosas cambian —dijo en su defensa Koga, ya que no podía contarle sobre el matrimonio entre Seiya y Saori.

— en eso tienes razón, las cosas cambian —dijo Soma con un dejo de burla en su tono—. Así como las cosas han cambiado entre Yuna y tú.

— ¡¿QUE?! —exclamó Koga ruborizado—. E-Estas equivocado.

— Si lo estuviera no te hubieras puesto de esa forma —rió el león menor—. Admítelo, somos amigos puedes confiar en mi.

— Es que, en realidad no sé que es lo que está pasando —dijo Koga bajando el tono de su voz.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas? ¡Todo está muy claro! ¡Entre ustedes hay algo!

— No lo sé Soma, ni siquiera sé si esto está permitido…

Soma tomó por los hombros a su amigo y lo sacudió. — Mira, olvídate del santuario por un momento y dime lo qué sientes cuando estas con ella.

— A veces me cuesta hilar las palabras, o no hacer cosas estúpidas y cuando la tengo enfrente me siento muy nervioso y me falta el aire.

Soma sonrió complacido de escuchar a Koga hablar de sus sentimientos y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo. — Amigo, déjame decirte que esto no tiene marcha atrás, estás ¿cómo puedo decirlo? En el fondo.

— ¿Eso que quiere decir?

— Ya lo descubrirás. Por mientras creo que tu maestro acaba de llegar —comentó Soma observando a lo lejos el caminar del ex dorado.

— ¿Vendrás mas tarde con los demás? —preguntó Koga a su amigo.

— No sé, creo que casualmente tengo cosas que hacer, Te veré después —se despidió el leoncillo y se marchó a paso despreocupado.

— Buenos días Koga —saludó Seiya animado.

Tan solo de ver la figura de Seiya acercarse, Koga volteó los ojos y suspiró, recordándose a si mismo que necesitaba separar sus problemas familiares y el santuario, aunque era un poco difícil ya que aquel que era su nuevo padre adoptivo también se había vuelto su nuevo maestro, y para empeorar la situación estaba casado con la deidad virgen a la cual le profesaba una gran devoción

— Hola —devolvió el saludo a secas.

Seiya adivinó los pensamientos del chico antes siquiera de llegar junto a él — De acuerdo, sé que tu y yo no tenemos una buena relación.

— No tienes que recordármelo —soltó Koga en tono defensivo.

Seiya ignoró el comentario y prosiguió: — Tratemos de llevarla tranquilamente y enfocarnos en tu entrenamiento; de entrada quiero que sepas que será algo riguroso pero iremos viendo avances poco a poco hasta que estés a un buen nivel —el castaño esbozó una sonrisa—. Tengo varias anécdotas sobre la armadura de sagitario, no solamente de cuando ascendí como tú sino de cuando fui un caballero de bronce, pero ya habrá tiempo para contar todo eso. ¿Preparado? —le preguntó con entusiasmo al despreocupado muchacho que tenía en frente.

Koga asintió poniéndose en pose de ataque.

— Tranquilo —rió Seiya al ver la postura que su alumno había adoptado—. Primero te hablaré un poco de la armadura, antes de comenzar a entrenar de lleno.

Koga frunció el ceño pues se sintió un poco tonto al haberse puesto en guardia.

Seiya se encaminó hacia las gradas q rodeaban todo el borde de aquella arena de entrenamiento y se sentó. El ex dorado dio una palmadita al espacio que estaba su lado invitando a Koga a unírsele.

El chico obedeció con un suspiro.

— Debes saber que todas las armaduras doradas brindan gran poder a quien tenga el honor de portarlas, la de sagitario no es la excepción —comenzó Seiya—. Esta armadura de oro es poderosa y tiene un sentido por la justicia y el amor hacia Athena muy grande — Koga hizo una mueca al escuchar eso último—. Existen solo dos armaduras de oro que poseen sus propias armas: la de libra, y la de sagitario. En este caso el arma es una arco de oro y su flecha —guardaron silencio los dos y después Seiya decidió continuar al ver que Koga mantenía su mirada sobre él esperando escuchar más—. Entre los caballeros del santuario de esta generación y de la pasada a la cual pertenecí, es de sobra conocido que la armadura de sagitario es muy especial.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso el joven.

— Por que dentro de ella reside el espíritu de su anterior portador a mi: Aiorios.

— He oído hablar de él, dicen que fue un gran caballero, ¿lo conociste?

— Aioros fue un caballero excepcional. El más fiel a Athena, Koga. Él rescató a nuestra Diosa de una muerte segura y prematura que el patriarca de ese entonces planeaba darle y lamentablemente murió en el camino de proteger a Saori. Por tal motivo no tuve el privilegio de conocerlo a fondo pero crecí escuchando sus hazañas lo que me hizo admirarlo muchísimo.

— Ya veo —dijo un tanto decepcionado el chico.

— Sólo hubo una ocasión en donde lo vi — comentó Seiya y vio que había vuelto a captar la atención de su pupilo—: aquella vez entramos al inframundo, para salvar a Athena debíamos llevarle su armadura para que pudiera pelear contra Hades, sin embargo nos topamos con una gran pared que nos impidió el paso, el muro de los lamentos. Fue entonces cuando los 12 caballeros dorados se reunieron, inclusive los que habían muerto con anterioridad fueron resucitados por Athena. Aioros se colocó al frente y preparó su arco con una flecha y así los 12, concentraron su cosmos en dicha flecha y derribaron el muro de los lamentos —Koga notó el semblante de Seiya se tornó triste— Ellos dieron su vida para que nosotros pudiéramos seguir con nuestro camino. De verdad me hubiera gustado agradecerle a Aioros por la ayuda que siempre me brindó, pero no tuve oportunidad. ¿Sabes, Koga? la armadura de sagitario es muy noble, ya que cuando la esperanza parecía muerta, cuando creí que yo no podría levantarme una vez más acudió a mi y gracias a ella pude enfrentarme a dioses como Abel, Lucifer, Eris y Poseidón.

—Es una armadura bastante poderosa y sobretodo el espíritu de Aioros es muy noble.

— Así es —asintió Seiya complacido de ver que el humor de su alumno se había apaciguado—. Y ahora la responsabilidad será tuya, sé que lo harás bien —dijo sonriendo el nuevo maestro—. Bien, basta de charlas, el verdadero entrenamiento va a comenzar muchacho.

Los dos entrenaron arduamente en su primera sesión. Lucharon entre ellos sin tenerse consideración alguna. Aunque Seiya tenía tiempo de no pertenecer al ejército de Athena, Koga se daba cuenta que seguía siendo demasiado ágil y fuerte ya que le estaba costando trabajo esquivar sus puños y ni siquiera podía acercársele lo suficiente para poder propinarle un golpe.

— Eso todo por hoy —anunció Seiya a un agitado Koga.

— No, aún no hemos terminado —refutó el de cabello color vino, molesto porque no había podido darle más que unos cuantos rasguños a su maestro.

— No te precipites —aconsejó Seiya riendo—, conforme vayas tomando más práctica serás mas rápido y fuerte… puede que hasta me superes.

— Y apuesto a que eso no te va a gustar —sonrió malicioso el pegaso.

— La verdad es que me haría sentir muy orgulloso de ti —se sinceró el castaño.

— No empieces con esas cosas conmigo —le advirtió Koga pues ya había notado en el tono de Seiya pretensiones paternales.

— Está bien, tranquilo. Nos veremos mañana —se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar.

— ¡Seiya! ¡Aún no terminamos! —le gritó—. ¡No estoy cansado podemos seguir!

— Es suficiente por hoy Koga de verdad —el chico hizo mala cara—. Además, parece que te están esperando —le dijo Seiya sonriendo mirando hacia la parte más alta de las gradas. Koga volteó el rostro en esa dirección y descubrió a Yuna sentada en uno de los peldaños, automáticamente el rubor inundó las mejillas de ambos chicos cuando sus miradas se encontraron—. Te veré mañana aquí a la misma hora —dijo Seiya y se retiró.

Yuna bajó las gradas de forma hábil y rápida y al cabo de unos segundos ya estaba al lado de su amigo.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó tímida la chica.

— No como me hubiera gustado —admitió Koga sonriéndole—. ¿Sabes? No pude darle ni un solo golpe concreto a ese…

— ¡Koga! —exclamó la chica al escucharlo.

— Está bien, está bien, lo siento —se disculpó él.

— Te aseguro que si entrenas duro serás capaz de llevar una pelea a su mismo nivel.

— Eso me dijo él también.

— Y… ¿no han peleado?

— No. La verdad no ha sido tan desagradable como lo esperaba. —Koga debía admitir que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, seguramente se llevaría de maravilla con Seiya—. La cosa es cuando Seiya trata de hacerse el paternal conmigo o cuando recuerdo que ellos dos… bueno ya sabes de que hablo.

— Deberías tratar de controlar eso y separar lo que concierne a tu familia de tu entrenamiento.

— Créeme que eso intento Yuna, de verdad —dijo Koga contrariado—. ¿Dónde están los demás? —quiso saber el muchacho.

— B-Bueno no lo sé en realidad. Habíamos quedado en venir a verte, ya que todos queríamos saber como te había ido en tu primer día en entrenamiento, pero a la mera hora Soma, Ryuho y Haruto me dijeron que tenían otras cosas que hacer y que los disculpara contigo.

Koga entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado. Ahora entendía porque casualmente Soma tenía cosas que hacer como para no estar ahí en esos momentos. El león menor seguramente había obligado a Haruto y a Ryuho a decirle lo mismo a Yuna. Koga hizo una nota mental, ya se encargaría de darle su merecido a ese embustero

— Nunca debí contarle nada… —murmuró para si el pegaso.

— ¿Qué? ¿A quién?

— N-No nada, estaba pensando en voz alta. ¿Qué haremos entonces? — preguntó Koga tratando de cambiar el tema.

— Bueno, no lo sé, no teníamos planeado hacer algo en particular.

—Tengo una idea —Koga revisó los bolsillos de su pantalón por un momento y cuando estuvo seguro de que llevaba el suficiente dinero dijo—: ¿Quieres ir al cine?


	4. Mala concentración

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! — gritaba Seiya y negaba con la cabeza a la vez mientras veía el entrenamiento que le había puesto a Koga — ¡Tu puño debe ser firme! ¡No dudes! ¡No! ¡Tu cosmos debe destruir todo lo que toque, es por eso que debes concentrarlo! —era la segunda semana de entrenamiento y el muchacho no lo estaba haciendo bien a pesar de que Seiya ya le había explicado 3 veces seguidas lo que debía hacer—. Alto —le ordenó al distraído aprendiz.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¡Lo estoy haciendo como me lo dijiste! —replicó el más joven.

— Por supuesto que no, estas haciendo todo al revés y no estas concentrando tu cosmos para el ataque. Ya llevamos toda la semana así y no has podido lograr un avance con el Trueno Atómico, Koga.

El joven suspiró con pesar y apretó los labios, culpable; estaba molesto consigo mismo por estar tan desconcentrado y no estar haciendo un buen desempeño en su entrenamiento, también le hartaba escuchar los regaños y gritos de Seiya y encima no sabía definir con exactitud lo que estaba sintiendo.

Seiya suspiró al ver a Koga un tanto afligido. El ex dorado estaba preocupado porque a lo largo de esa semana el desempeño de su discípulo había bajado considerablemente a diferencia de la semana en la que habían comenzado. Sin embargo en esos momentos, más que verlo como un alumno, Seiya contemplaba con ojos paternos al muchacho que tenía en frente.

— Descansemos un poco —dijo Seiya señalando las gradas invitándolo a sentarse. Koga se movió por inercia y obedeció sentándose y Seiya hizo lo propio al lado del pegaso—. Koga, ¿pasa algo? —se aventuró a preguntar el padre adoptivo con cautela.

— Nada que pueda importarte —una vez más el tono cortante aparecía.

Seiya arqueó una ceja — Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, me importa aunque te moleste y no tienes porqué hablarme de ese modo. Soy tu maestro Koga y tengo derecho a saber porqué mi alumno no puede concentrarse desde hace una semana.

— Son… cuestiones personales —contestó Koga que por una extraña razón estuvo apunto de decirle lo que pasaba—. No es nada grave o no lo sé pero se me va a pasar, discúlpame por… no cumplir las expectativas.

Seiya esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa al oír la respuesta del muchacho. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su hijo adoptivo se estaba abriendo con él.

— No te preocupes, eso se arregla con un poco más de entrenamiento, pero no es sólo eso lo que llama mi atención.

— Pues no hay nada más.

— Yo creo que si —aseguró el ex caballero—. Conozco esa mirada, la que tienes en estos momentos —confesó el castaño.

— Sólo dices cosas absurdas —lanzó Koga tratando de sonar indiferente pero la realidad era que su corazón se había acelerado de la nada temeroso de que Seiya supiera algo pero ¿por qué habría de saberlo? Si el no le había contado nada a nadie.

— Sé que aunque te pregunte mil veces no vas a contarme nada, pero sólo quiero decirte una cosa —se acercó Seiya a Koga y colocó una palma en el hombro de su hijo—: A veces no es necesario que pienses tanto las cosas, que te rompas la cabeza dándole vueltas tratando de entender la razón o el porqué, a veces Koga, sólo es necesario que actúes por lo que sientes ahí dentro —dijo señalando el corazón del chico—. No dudes y no le des mas vueltas porque aunque creas que no sabes lo que está pasando, lo sabes perfectamente y no tengas miedo en arriesgarte, la verdad es que yo creo que eres bien correspondido.

— ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿PERO DE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO?! —se apartó Koga nervioso y totalmente rojo—. ¡No eres quién para darme consejos y menos en tu caso porque tú…!

— ¡Suficiente, Koga! Recuerda el lugar en donde estamos.

— Tú nunca pareces recordarlo.

— Bueno, creo que dejaremos el entrenamiento por hoy —comentó Seiya ignorando el último comentario de Koga.

— No, sigamos te prometo que me voy a concentrar —pidió el futuro dorado.

— No es por eso, sino que como tuvimos una semana no muy productiva vamos a aumentar el entrenamiento; ahora no sólo lo harás aquí en el santuario sino que también en la mansión, así que mejor tómate la tarde para aclarar un poco tus ideas ya que mañana empezará la verdadera acción.

— ¿E-En la mansión? Pero ¿por qué ahi?

— Porque quiero que hagas un poco de ejercicio en el gimnasio y que además no haya nada que pueda… distraerte un poco.

Koga hubiera refutado sino fuera porque sintió que se le subía el color en la cara y Seiya rió ante la reacción de su hijo.

De pronto, los dos sintieron una presencia familiar que se acercaba hasta ellos y voltearon el dirección de donde provenía el cosmo.

— Saori… Athena —susurró Koga hincándose al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Seiya.

— Mis dos nobles caballeros —dijo Saori esbozando una gran sonrisa y les indicó que se pusieran de pie con un ademán—. He estado observando su entrenamiento desde lejos estos días, parece que hoy no fue tan riguroso.

— E-Es que b-bueno, yo… —balbuceó Koga intentando excusarse.

— Decidimos tomarnos un descanso —intervino Seiya tranquilamente hablando fluido con una sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo en los ojos al mirar a la Diosa—. Koga ha estado esforzándose mucho, cada vez mejora más y como vamos a cambiar un poco el entrenamiento le he dado la tarde libre por hoy.

— Me alegra escuchar eso. Estoy segura de que pronto Koga será digno de usar su nueva armadura — dijo Saori observando al aprendiz.

— Yo también lo creo, será un gran caballero dorado. Bueno, tengo unas cosas pendientes por hacer, si me disculpan —Seiya hizo una reverencia hacia Saori.

— Adelante —lo autorizó ella.

— Te veré más tarde — dijo bajito pero no lo suficiente como para que Koga no lo escuchara. Un poco de rubor apareció en las mejillas de ambos y Seiya se retiró dejando a la Diosa y el muchacho solos.

Koga que miraba la situación de cerca ya estaba más que enojado. Odiaba ese tipo de complicidad que tenían entre ambos. Detestaba notar los aparentemente "discretos" detalles que se tenían entre los dos. Odiaba saber la verdad y no poder decirla en el santuario, odiaba que ellos hubieran roto las reglas que a él tanto le habían recalcado.

— Todo lo que te dijo sobre mi es mentira —comenzó Koga sintiendo mucho enojo hacia Seiya, tanto que quería hacerlo quedar mal con Saori aunque eso representara echarse de cabeza él también—. Esta semana ha sido muy mala. Seiya me ha gritado, regañado y ha parado el entrenamiento muchas veces porque no logro hacerlo bien.

Saori captó el tono de voz de su caballero. — Seiya no sabe mentir, Koga —aseguró la Diosa—, y menos a mi, así que lo que ha dicho no puede ser más que verdad. He visto sus entrenamientos y vas mejorando bastante, sólo has tenido una semana un poco diferente —el chico negó con la cabeza—. Tu cosmo ha estado algo agitado estos días.

— ¿C-Cómo? P-Pero ¿de qué hablas?

— No sé, yo sólo dije que te he sentido un poco confundido desde hace unos cuantos días, pero sólo tú sabes porqué.

Koga tragó saliva; ella lo sabía y sospechaba que Saori estaba enterada no sólo por el hecho de que era Athena, sino más bien era su madre.

— N-No es nada, de verdad.

Saori sonrió al ver a su hijo ponerse nervioso —Vaya es un poco curioso entonces, porque el cosmo de mi santa de águila se ha sentido un poco parecido al tuyo —el corazón del muchacho se aceleró y comenzaron a sudarle las manos ¿era verdad lo que estaba diciendo Saori? —. En fin, disfruta de tu día libre, Koga. Espero verte pronto en casa ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que fuiste a visitarme.

— A partir de mañana ahí estaré entrenando.

— Me alegra, quiero pasar algo de tiempo contigo. Te veré mañana entonces.

Saori dio media vuelta y se alejó, mientras tanto Koga sentía sus latidos desbocados en la garganta, uno por uno. Primero había sido Soma, luego Seiya y por último Saori, todos sospechaban cosas o más bien ya se habían dado cuenta.

Koga se llevó las manos a la cabeza y frotó su cabello color vino. Se sentía extraño, raro… — Todo ha cambiado… esta sensación… yo no podré ser capaz de poder mirar a Yuna a los ojos como antes —dijo para si Koga completamente rojo, recordando lo que no le había contado a nadie, lo que había pasado esa vez cuando acudió al cine con su amiga.

— _De acuerdo ¿Qué película quieres ver? —le preguntó Koga a la rubia observando la cartelera del cine—. Están disponibles una noche con los zombies, aventura en la nieve, amor en grecia y fueria de Dioses —le recitó Koga a su compañera— ¡Bah! No necesito ver una película para saber lo que es eso último. Bine Yuna, ¿qué eliges?_

— _En realidad no hay mucho para escoger Koga, pero lo que tu quieras ver para mi está bien —dijo ella cendiendole la elección de la película._

— _¿Segura? —ella aseguro con la cabeza— Bien, espero que no seas miedosa porque entraremos a ver una noche con los zombies._

_Yuna tragó saliva pero mostro su linda sonrisa hacia Koga. — Esa película es perfecta seguramente estará muy… interesante._

— _Si la verdad he leído un poco sobre ella y dicen que los efectos del maquillaje son fabulosos._

— _Seguro que si —contestó la chica con una voz mas entusiasta de lo normal—. ¿Podrías ir por los boletos en lo que yo compro las palomitas?_

— _De acuerdo —dijo Koga alegre dirigiéndose a la taquilla._

_Yuna avanzó hacia la dulcería, esperando que Koga no comprara los boletos tan rápido para evitar así que se diera cuenta de su contrariado rostro. Yuna no quería arruinar nada en esa salida, por lo cual no le había puesto peros a la elección que había hecho el futuro dorado, sin embargo sólo había una sola cosa que más repugnancia le daba a la santa de águila en todo el mundo: Zombis._

_Cuando ya habían comprado las palomitas y los refrescos y escogido un buen lugar de las filas de hasta arriba, Koga y Yuna yacían sentados uno al lado del otro esperando porque comenzara la película._

— _¡Basta Koga, vas a terminarte las palomitas antes de que empiece la película! —lo regañó la rubia dándole un leve manotazo en la palma de la mano._

— _¡Pero, Yuna!_

— _Nada de peros, hasta que empiece la película._

— _¿Ni en los cortos? —rogó él con esos ojos brillantes que Yuna siempre trataba de evitar._

— _N-ni en los cortos —sentenció ella._

— _Está bien —dijo con derrota el joven y se cruzó de brazos ante su evidente fracaso._

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que las luces de la sala se apagaran y comenzaran los cortos acostumbrados antes de la película. Todos los presentes coemnzaron a acomodarse en sus asientos para disfrutar de la función. Koga quiso poner su brazo en el descansabrazos de su asiento pero no se había dado cuenta que Yuna ya lo estaba ocupando, lo que ocasionó que posara su mano encima de la de ella y los dos pegaran el brinco ante el contacto._

— _¡D-Discúlpame! ¡N-No me d-di cuenta! —rogó el Pegaso desviando la mirada a donde pudo._

— _N-No hay p-problema, si quieres pon tu brazo —dijo Yuna._

— _No, así está bien, apóyalo tu._

— _P-Podemos compartir el descansabrazos ¿si? —propuso Yuna haciendo a un lado su delgada extremidad. Koga se sonrojó pero aceptó, ya que había espacio suficiente para ambos brazos._

_Pronto la película comenzó y para Koga pintaba muy interesante al contrario de Yuna que, por dentro, rezaba por que los zombis no fueran tan grotescos, pero para mala fortuna de la oji azul no pasó mucho tiempo para que la sala se llenara de gritos y expresiones de desagrado._

_Yuna permanecía inmóvil en su asiento, con cara pálida mientras se comía las uñas; Koga que se estaba divirtiendo bastante y ya se había encargado de acabarse las palomitas casi por completo. De pronto le echó una ojeada a su amiga y notó su estático estado._

— _¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó al darse cuenta del color de su piel que podía notar había cambiado a pesar de la poca luz—. Si hay algún problema podemos salirnos —le aseguró._

— _N-No t-todo e-está b-bien…_

— _Yuna… mira nada más cómo estás, ven vamos a salir un rato a tomar aire._

— _E-estoy b-bien, d-de v-verdad…_

_Repentinamente un grito colectivo hizo reaccionar a Yuna como pudo: la chica pegó un salto y gritó también e instintivamente se abrazó al cuerpo de Koga que la había recibido envolviéndola en sus brazos. Ella temblaba, pero al darse cuenta de la situación su corazón se disparó rápidamente al igual que el del pegaso. Fue entonces cuando sucedió… Yuna levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con la del joven, él le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos… sentía la cabeza darle vueltas, el corazón salírsele._

_Algo en si interior le gritaba que lo hicera así que Koga se acercó a Yuna e instintivamente los ojos de ambos se cerraron, ubicando con precisión los labios del otro. Y el contacto se dio; el beso era por demás tímido y suave debido a los nervios de ambos, sin embargo Koga sintió la necesidad de sentirla más cerca a él y fue por ello que la abrazó con fuerza hacia su pecho. El beso se estaba intensificando por parte de los dos cuando de pronto los gritos de la sala los hicieron sobresaltar._

_Koga y Yuna se separaron completamente rojos dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Ambos recuperaron sus posturas en sus asientos y pretendieron mirar la película como si nada hubiera pasado pero no pudieron._

_Ninguno quería hablar, ninguno quería pensar que iba a pasar después de eso. Fue hasta después de varios minutos que Koga se armó de valor:_

— _¿Podemos salirnos? —susurró sin mirarla. El muchacho pensó que sería lo mejor dada la situación y que ya no podía concentrarse en nada. Yuna se limitó a asentir y ambos salieron del cine._

_Ya afuera ninguno de los dos se detuvo para preguntar al otro lo que harían, sino que los dos continuaron caminando en silencio por las calles por mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a la entrada del santuario._

— _Bueno… Yuna yo… —comenzó Koga pero en realidad no estaba seguro de qué decir. Era evidente que sentía algo por la chica sin embargo sus ideas aún no estaban muy claras. Yuna esperó con el corazón acelerado la continuación de las palabras del futuro dorado sin embargo éste se quedó callado._

— _No tienes nada que decir, sino lo sientes… no digas nada, no estás forzado a ello._

— _Es que no sé qué decir…_

_Yuna lo comprendía, ella tampoco tenía palabras._

— _Gracias por esta tarde —dijo ella con la cabeza gacha—. Te veré después debo entrenar un poco._

— _¿A esta hora? —se asombró Koga pues ya había oscurecido._

_Ella asintió sonriendo lo que hizo que a Koga le temblaran las rodillas._

— _Me ayuda a pensar._

_Dicho eso la santa de águila se echó a correr en dirección opuesta a Koga, que se quedó parado en su lugar observando como ella se alejaba._

Yuna suspiró con pesar mirando al techo de su habitación. Recordaba cada minuto de aquella vez y cuando lo hacía no podía evitar que su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho. Habían pasado un par de días de esa salida con Koga y ambos se estaban evitando.

Ella tenía claros sus sentimientos, pero sospechaba que Koga dudaba un poco, lo cual la hacía sentir mal. La rubia giró sobre su hombro y volvió a cerrar los ojos decidida a obligarse a dormir, pero estaba segura de que no iba a conseguirlo ya que la escena de aquel beso, la sensación de los brazos de Koga envolviéndola y la suavidad de los labios del chico se recreaban una vez tras otra en su mente.

* * *

Saori se levantó puntual como acostumbraba desde hacía mucho. Era fin de semana y por esos días tenía permitido darse un poco de descanso sobre sus deberes como Athena por lo cual estaba en su mansión.

La reencarnación de la Diosa, se vistió y peinó su larga cabellera con esmero para después bajar las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, ya que como buena mortal el hambre matutina ya había aparecido. Sin embargo al entrar a la cocina se llevó una grata sorpresa que le sacó una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— Buenos días —saludó Seiya quién tenía puesto un mandil y cocinaba algo en una sartén.

— Buenos días —contestó ella sonriendo—. Veo que me has ganado, hoy madrugaste.

— Sólo quise consentirte un poco, haz estado un poco atareada en cuestiones del santuario así que quise que no tuvieras que preocuparte por lo menos de quehaceres domésticos por hoy.

Si de por sí para Saori resultaba casi imposible no enamorarse de Seiya por su sonrisa y su forma de ser, aquellos detalles que tenía con ella de vez en cuando la hacían derretirse.

— Muchas gracias Seiya.

— No es nada y si me hace el honor señorita…

— ¡Oh vamos, Seiya! Hace mucho tiempo que me volví un poco mayor como para que me sigas diciendo así.

— De acuerdo, entonces ¿podría hacerme el honor de pasar al jardín? La mesa ya está servida, en un momento estaré con usted —dijo él con fingido tono educado.

Saori rió ante las palabras pero accedió y fue hasta el jardín en donde efectivamente el desayuno ya esperaba servido. Seiya se había esmerado en preparar jugo de naranja y té, pan francés y hot cakes con caritas sonrientes.

— Es un niño —dijo para sí al observar tan pintoresca comida. Desde que Seiya estaba viviendo con ella los días de ambos eran así; alegres, felices, plenos. Llenos de romance y detalles por parte de ambos. Era como si el santuario no existiera, como si fueran dos personas normales, enamoradas, como si fueran una pareja como cualquier otra.

— ¡Mas hot cakes a la vista! —exclamó Seiya depositando un plato al centro de la mesa que tríaía otro tanto de piezas del alimento. El castaño tomó asiento en la silla vacía junto a Saori y ambos se dispusieron a desayunar.

Hablaron de cosas triviales como el clima, las noticias en el mundo, política y el santuario. Hasta que la plática se volcó hacia el hijo (que por la ley) tenían juntos.

— Lo cité aquí para que vaya alternando su entrenamiento con el Santuario y la casa y también es una forma para obligarlo a venir un poco y convivir con nosotros.

— Seiya, no debiste hacer eso, Koga tendría que venir sólo si le nace.

— Pero no le nacerá si no se da cuenta de cómo son las cosas en realidad entre tu y yo. Y siempre es bueno que venga a visitar a sus padres.

— En eso tienes razón, pero Koga es tan listo que se dará cuenta de tus intenciones al hacerlo venir al cabo de unos días.

Seiya se encogió de hombros y se metió otro bocado de hot cakes. —Será demasiado tarde cuando quiera cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Sabes? Me preocupa un poco Koga, estos días lo he sentido un tanto distraído, no sé cuanto tiempo vaya a seguir así.

— Creo que es normal dada la situación en la que está.

— Pues ni él sabe con certeza la situación en la que está —expresó Saori.

— Hay que darle tiempo, estas cosas son naturales en los chicos de su edad ¿o no? —le preguntó posando una mano en la de ella. Saori inmediatamente se sonrojó.

— Veo que llegué muy temprano —interrumpió una voz familiar con tono apático detrás de ellos. Koga miraba la escena receloso, había visto el momento exacto en el que las manos de sus padres adoptivos se encontraron y por supuesto no el había gustado.

— ¡Koga! Justamente estábamos hablando sobre ti —dijo Seiya—. Y no te preocupes, llegas a tiempo.

Saori se levantó de su lugar y fue hasta donde Koga se encontraba y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

— Me alegra que hayas venido, te he echado de menos.

— También te he extrañado Sao… Mamá —corrigió ante la mirada suspicaz de ella.

— Bueno, es hora del entrenamiento. ¿Estás listo?

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —Seiya alzó una ceja y Koga se arrepintió en el momento de haber dicho aquello, porque su padre y maestro sospechaba la situación en la que se encontraba, la cual le había costado su concentración en días anteriores.

— Bueno, entonces vamos, entrenaremos en la duela del gimnasio.

Koga y Seiya comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa cuando Saori dijo:

— Oigan, ¿les gustaría que comiéramos los 3 juntos?

— Por supuesto que sí, es una buena idea Saori —reconoció el ex dorado—. ¿Tú que opinas Koga?

El chico hubiera querido decir que tenía cosas que hacer y no podía quedarse, sin embargo regresar al santuario no era le mejor opción ya que corría el riesgo de encontrarse con Yuna y definitivamente no iba a poder mirarla a los ojos, y por otro lado al ver la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de su cariñosa madre adoptiva y el brillo de sus ojos a la espera de una respuesta le indicó que rechazar el momento no era una opción.

— Si… ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Perfecto! Prepararé la comida en lo que ustedes entrenan. Esfuérzate mucho hijo.

Pocos minutos después el maestro y su alumno ya se encontraban en el gimnasio, para comenzar.

— Bien Koga, haz mejorado bastante desde que empezamos este entrenamiento, por hoy dejaremos un poco el trueno atómico.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó con tono impaciente el alumno.

Seiya se puso en posición de ataque y su mirada adoptó un aire de determinación.

— Hoy vamos a usar los puños, necesitas aprender más de velocidad, ser capaz de pegarme, no vamos a utilizar ningún ataque ya que no queremos destruir la mansión, eso lo dejaremos para mañana ¿De acuerdo? —Koga se puso en guardia y asintió mientras sonreía. Esa era la oportunidad que estaba buscando de por fin lograr vencer a Seiya en combate—. Esa es la actitud que me agrada ¡Comencemos!

Koga se abalanzó sobre Seiya y comenzaron el ritual de esquivar puños entre ellos. Sin embargo esa vez era diferente, la concentración que en esos momentos sentía el muchacho aprendiz distaba mucho de la que había mostrado un día anterior en el santuario.

— Hoy recibirás el primero de muchos golpes que voy a darte —dijo Koga, amenazante.

— Eso quiero verlo —contestó Seiya, orgulloso ante la nueva actitud de su hijo.


	5. Miradas

— Bien Koga, así, lanza esos puños un poco más rápido —instruía Seiya a Koga mientras estaban en combate. El maestro podía percibir el cambio de actitud de su pupilo, lo cual se veía reflejado en su velocidad. El ex pegaso sabía que debía ser sincero, Koga estaba a nada de atestarle un golpe y en parte era lo que él deseaba sin embargo no se la iba a poner fácil—. Debes concentrarte en identificar las debilidades de tu contrincante, obsérvalo, siente su cosmo y aprende sus movimientos, anticípate a ellos y descubre la falla en su técnica; siempre hay una, no porque tu oponente no sea poderoso sino que siempre hay un punto en el que no somos diestros, no debería ser así pero hay veces en las que se da.

Koga seguía lanzando puños contra Seiya y asimilaba lo que éste acaba de compartirle.

— _Entonces eso quiere decir… que Seiya también tiene un punto débil en su técnica…_ —pensó el joven. Koga se obligó a concentrarse un poco más y siguió el consejo de su maestro: mientras ambos daban de puños, el chico observaba las manos de Seiya sin perderlas de vista y comenzó a notar un patrón de movimientos tal y como él le había dado a entender; luego se concentró en sentir el cosmo del antiguo dorado, el cual no era nada dócil pero tampoco agresivo, más bien era fuerte, imponía pero no quería hacerle daño o al menos eso percibía él. Fue entonces cuando Koga comenzó a esquivar con más destreza a Seiya y le lanzó puños más decididos que su maestro cada vez se las veía más complicado para evadir.

— Veo que has entendido a la perfección lo que te he dicho y lo estás poniendo en práctica—felicitó Seiya con una sonrisa pues su alumno se había aplicado en clase.

— No es difícil leerte —provocó Koga, quien ya estaba seguro de haber encontrado la falla en Seiya y que por supuesto iba a aprovechar.

— No estés tan seguro —de pronto, sin que Koga pudiera anticiparse, un puño de Seiya que no vio llegar aterrizó en su estómago. Sin embargo en un último esfuerzo el aprendiz lanzó por igual su mano que impactó en la quijada de Seiya, lo que hizo que ambos salieran disparados en direcciones opuestas aterrizando en la duela del gimnasio.

Koga se quedó tumbado en el piso, jadeante, tratando de recuperar el aire que Seiya le había sacado, el castaño por su parte ya se había sentado en el lugar donde había caído y sobaba su mandíbula con una mano.

— Eso estuvo muy bien Koga, más que bien, te felicito.

— T-Te dije… te dije que lo h-haría y-y no será el último-o —amenazó el muchacho con la respiración entrecortada por el golpe, pues aun no se recuperaba.

— Me dolió —comentó Seiya aún frotándose el lugar donde había recibido el golpe.

— ¡No eres el único! —bramó Koga aún doblado por el estómago.

Después de un rato de recuperación para alumno y maestro, éste último se puso de pie.

— Ahora haremos un poco de ejercicio para relajarnos y después bajaremos a comer, seguramente Saori estará ansiosa de vernos —Koga había olvidado que la peor parte para él estaba apunto de empezar, hubiera deseado que su entrenamiento no terminara nunca para no tener que lidiar con sus padres adoptivos—. Mañana retomaremos la técnica del trueno atómico, ya tienes que dominarlo a la perfección.

El muchacho se limitó a asentir y siguió a Seiya que ya había tomado un par de pesas de buen tamaño para comenzar a "relajar" sus músculos. Koga lo imitó y escogió unas pesas menos pesadas y comenzó con su labor, subiendo y bajando los brazos.

Inmersos cada uno en sus ejercicios permanecieron en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que Seiya decidió que era buen momento para tratar de entablar un poco de conversación con su hijo.

— Tu actitud cambió bastante de ayer a hoy, ¿sucedió algo que ocasionara que estés de mejor humor?

Koga sabía por donde iba —Nada, no imagines cosas, simplemente decidí esforzarme más ya que tengo una gran responsabilidad por delante y no quiero fallarte… e-es decir, f-fallarle a Athena.

— Ya veo —rio bajito Seiya al darse cuenta que a su hijo lo traicionaba su mente— Me alegra mucho que tengas presente tu nueva responsabilidad. Hubo un gran cambio en ti en un solo día y te agradezco que pongas todo tu empeño en este entrenamiento Koga, a pesar de tu carácter eres un alumno muy disciplinado, yo diría que el mejor que he tenido.

— Soy el único que has tenido, no te hagas el gracioso—argumentó Koga con cara de pocos amigos.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo eres el único pero eso no resta mérito a tu esfuerzo —volvieron a la rutina de sus series con las pesas por un rato más hasta que Seiya anunció que era suficiente. Después de eso ambos salieron del gimnasio y acudieron a sus respectivas alcobas a tomar un baño y cambiarse. A poco rato los dos ya estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor esperando a que Saori terminara de servirles ya que no los había dejado ayudarla en nada.

— ¿De verdad no quieres que te ayude a pasar algunas cosas a la mesa? —preguntó Seiya desde su lugar alzando un poco la voz para que Saori lo escuchara hasta la cocina.

— Gracias Seiya pero tengo todo bajo control, además es nuestra primer comida en familia y quiero ser una buena ama de casa.

— Está bien —se rindió Seiya para darle gusto a Saori que estaba más que emocionada.

Frente a Seiya se había sentado Koga, que ya empezaba a dar signos de desesperación; aquella comida era todo menos lo que deseaba, verlos convivir y verse involucrado en ello era algo que había estado evitando desde el primer momento en que se enteró de que ellos estaban casados.

De repente, Saori apareció con una bandeja de plata en las manos que depositó en el centro de la mesa y que al parecer contenía el guisado que iban a degustar.

— Ya pueden servirse —anunció Saori sentándose. Seiya y Koga no lo pensaron dos veces y comenzaron a tomar porciones de todo lo que había en la mesa.

— Preparé el puré de papa que tanto te gusta, Seiya —comentó Saori dirigiéndose al castaño. Koga los observó, muy a pesar de que no quería hacerlo pero algo había llamado su atención: Seiya le devolvió la mirada a Saori ensanchando una gran sonrisa.

— Gracias, es mi favorito —le agradeció tomándole la mano—. Koga deberías probar un poco de todo, tu madre es muy buena en la cocina —le aseguró al muchacho.

— ¡Por favor, Seiya! No es para tanto.

— Pero es la verdad, eres una excelente ama de casa, eres buena en todo lo que haces y preparas.

Los padres de Koga, rieron y comenzaron a comer. Sin embargo el adoptado chico estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos; observaba profundamente a Seiya y a Saori sin poder apartar la vista. Aunque Koga ya se había percatado en veces anteriores, en esa ocasión lo percibía mucho mejor ya que los tenía enfrente: La forma en la que sus padre se miraban era muy peculiar, Koga juraba que no había visto a otras personas mirarse de esa manera; Saori sonreía con felicidad plena en el rostro al entablar conversación con Seiya y también había podido notar que cuando pasaban un tiempo sin mirarse, los ojos de ambos se buscaban, impacientes y una vez que se encontraban, las miradas de los dos se llenaban de brillo y de igual forma las voces al dirigirse uno al otro adoptaban un tono mas suave de lo normal, armonioso.

Por primera vez, la mente de Koga no lo llevó a sentirse enojado o incómodo con la situación, sino que fue más allá haciéndolo pensar en algo que nunca le pasó por la cabeza:

— ¿ _Así me veré yo cuando estoy con Yuna? ¿Nuestras miradas serán… así de intensas?_ —pensó Koga al mismo tiempo en que su corazón se aceleraba y sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. En ese momento recordó que desde la vez en que se habían besado en el cine, había evitado a Yuna y en realidad había obligado un poco a su mente en distraerse con su entrenamiento dándose así mismo una nula capacidad para pensar las cosas.

— ¿Koga? ¿Tienes algo? —preguntó Saori haciendo que Koga saliera de sus pensamientos.

— Eh… no, todo en orden —disimuló.

Sus padres no insistieron más y siguieron degustando sus alimentos, que en efecto como Seiya le había dicho a Koga estaban deliciosos. Durante la comida Seiya y Saori siguieron platicando y de vez en cuando le hacían preguntas a su hijo intentando hacerlo interactuar sin embargo éste se mantenía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando terminaron, Koga agradeció la comida, prometió en volver al siguiente día para entrenar y se fue de regreso al santuario.

— Algo le pasa —comentó Seiya.

— Por supuesto que algo le pasa, está enamorado —aseguró Saori siguiendo con la vista el caminar de Koga—, sólo que no se ha dado cuenta.

— En eso voy a distar contigo, princesa —comentó Seiya lanzando una mirada pícara.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque creo que tu hijo acaba de darse cuenta de lo que siente esta misma tarde.

* * *

— No puedo quitarme de la cabeza esos dos… —se quejaba Koga en voz alta. Las imágenes de sus padres llegaban a su mente una tras otra—. ¡Suficiente! No puedo seguir pensando en ellos, no ahora que… que debo pensar en lo que quiero y lo que siento —dijo el chico—. Extraño mucho a Yuna…

Koga llegó al dormitorio que compartía en el santuario con Soma. El chico que arrastraba los pies un poco cansado por el entrenamiento y otro tanto por lo que agobiaba su mente, encontró a su amigo tumbado boca arriba en su respectiva cama con los ojos clavados en el techo.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó el de cabello color vino a su amigo.

Soma no apartó la vista del techo pero suspiró.

— Nada, sólo estaba recordando un poco —confesó.

Koga se quitó los tenis y se dejó caer en su cama. El futuro dorado percibió que el estado de ánimo de su fiel amigo no era del todo bueno y quiso profundizar.

— ¿Recordando qué, exactamente?

— Mmm… mejor dime tú primero qué tal te fue en tu entrenamiento.

— Quitando la incómoda comida con Seiya y Saori, el entrenamiento estuvo bien… de hecho pude pegarle a Seiya, claro después de que él me golpeara a mi y me sacara el aire.

— ¿Le pegaste a Seiya? —se incorporó Soma en la cama—. Bueno menos mal que pudiste hacerle algo, ya era hora de que subieras de nivel, pero al parecer la comida no fue la mejor convivencia familiar ¿o sí? —le preguntó descubriendo el agobiado semblante de su amigo pegaso.

— Bueno es que aún no me acostumbro a ser su hijo… es extraño, pero la verdad no todo es por eso…

— ¿Entonces qué es?

— Es que… —Koga se mordió el labio, no sabía si contarle o no a Soma sobre la peculiar relación que llevaban sus padres y mucho menos estaba seguro de mencionar su matrimonio—, es la forma en la que se miran, Seiya y Saori…

— ¿Y a penas te das cuenta? —sonrió el león menor.

— ¿Ya lo habías notado?

— Bueno, no es que pase mucho tiempo con ellos pero, siempre he pensado que hay algo muy especial entre ellos y al adoptarte creo que lo confirmaron un poco ¿no crees?

Koga casi se queda congelado. Enseguida se puso nervioso. — Y ¿qué piensas de ello?

Soma se encogió de hombros. — Qué está bien. Mira Koga, Seiya y Saori antes de ser Diosa y caballero son dos personas y la verdad es que aquí en el santuario nunca se les vio hacer nada indebido o por lo menos nunca se escuchó tal cosa, así que si pueden llevar algo como personas normales, me alegra… muchos no tenemos esa oportunidad o no la tendremos nunca.

Fue en ese momento que Koga supo porqué su amigo se encontraba decaído.

— Estabas pensando en Sonia ¿verdad? —preguntó Koga un tanto triste por su amigo.

Soma volvió a acostarse boca arriba y miró de nuevo el techo. —Sé que no debería, ya no tiene caso ella está… —Soma no pudo decirlo, aun le causaba gran dolor pensar en aquel amargo momento—. No puedo evitarlo Koga, a veces pienso que pude haber hecho algo más para salvarla y de haberlo logrado la habría ayudado a recuperarse a sí misma, a integrarse con nosotros y quizás ella y yo… —se detuvo y Koga tragó saliva—. El sentimiento no logró desarrollarse por completo, pero creo que por alguna extraña razón llegué a quererla. Sin embargo nunca podré tenerla enfrente de nuevo para comprobar lo que siento exactamente por ella, nunca volveré a verla ¿comprendes?

— Estoy seguro de que hiciste todo lo que podías… —trató de consolar el de cabello vino.

— Yo no estoy tan seguro pero ya no tiene caso seguir atormentándome. Lo que si tiene caso Koga, es que tú tienes a Yuna frente a ti y no eres capaz de hacer nada para aclarar lo que sientes.

— _Golpe bajo_ —pensó el aludido y se quedó callado sin saber muy bien qué decir.

— Koga, sé que no eres tonto, sabes perfectamente lo que sientes sólo tienes miedo —le aseguró Soma—. Dime ¿qué sientes por Yuna? —le preguntó con tono serio incorporándose de nuevo en la cama y Koga hizo lo propio. Los dos amigos se miraron cara a cara.

— Estos días que no he hablado con ella… la he extrañado mucho —agachó la cabeza Koga totalmente sonrojado—. Me gustaba que me fuera a ver entrenar, que me esperara; disfrutaba mucho su plática y su compañía, salir con ella a caminar… sus consejos. Y bueno, todo eso se acabó la vez que fuimos al cine y nos besamos.

Soma se puso de pie totalmente sorprendido — ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho?!

—Es que he estado ocupado con el entrenamiento —se excusó, pero la verdad era que no hubiera querido contárselo a nadie.

— ¿Y qué sucedió después de eso? ¿Qué le dijiste?

— ¿Pues que querías que le dijera? No pude decirle nada.

— ¡Pues cualquier cosa pudo haber sido útil! ¡Debiste haberle hablado de tus sentimientos! —reclamó el caballero de león menor con impaciencia.

— N-No podía, estaba confundido…

— Así que la besaste pero estabas confundido ¿Qué clase de idiota hace eso? —negó Soma con la cabeza, reprobando totalmente las acciones de su mejor amigo—. Koga ¿no te das cuenta? Yuna debió haber pensado que no la estabas tomando enserio, ella en verdad esperaba que dijeras algo.

— P-Pero ella tampoco dijo nada…

— ¡Porque ella esperaba algo de tu parte! Eso es más que obvio, cualquiera sabe eso.

— Pues yo no lo sabía ¿cómo iba a suponerlo? —dijo con inocencia Koga.

— ¡Porque tu la besaste! —exclamó el moreno al borde de la histeria. Sabía que Koga era despistado, pero nunca se imaginó cuanto.

— ¡Pero ella también a mi! —se defendió el pegaso.

Soma terminó por perder la paciencia y le dio un buen zape a su amigo para hacerlo reaccionar.

— Dime Koga, aún a estas alturas ¿sigues confundido?

Koga miró a su amigo a los ojos y aunque estaba muy rojo, respondió:

— No, ya no. Hoy mientras observaba a Seiya y Saori pensé en ella… pensé en que la extrañaba mucho y que en si me pongo así de nervioso al pensarla, es por algo.

Soma hizo una mueca. —No quiero tus palabras rebuscadas. Dilo ya —ordenó.

Koga sonrió con timidez. — Estoy enamorado de ella.

* * *

— ¡Detente Soma! ¡Esto no está bien! ¡Nos pueden ver y van a pensar cosas que no son! —pedía Koga mientras era empujado por su amigo para que caminara.

— Nadie nos va a ver, estas ya no son horas de entrenamiento, todos están en sus habitaciones.

— P-Precisamente por eso, si nos ven nos van a castigar.

— No pongas excusas, tú eres casi casi un dorado, así que vas a hacer valer tus influencias si algo así sucede. Además ya hemos llegado.

Los dos caballeros de bronce se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera; se encontraban en el área de los dormitorios que las santas ocupaban dentro del santuario. Era bien sabido que los hombres tenían restringida la entrada en esos rumbos por lo cual debían ser cuidadosos.

— ¿No puede ser otro día? Te prometo que se lo voy a decir.

— No, me ha costado demasiado tiempo hacerte admitir lo que sientes así que si no lo haces ahora no será nunca —Koga estaba temblando de nervios y lanzó una mirada de súplica a su mejor amigo pero eran claras las intenciones de éste por no ceder—. No me mires así, anda no seas cobarde, díselo. Te estaré esperando aquí afuera.

Soma tomó un poco de distancia y le lanzó una última mirada fulminante a su amigo.

Koga miró a soma y negó con la cabeza, pero su amigo hizo lo contario y le asintió. El pegaso comprendió que no tenía escapatoria y como no quería armar algún escándalo y que por ello los descubrieran tuvo que mentalizarse para lo que estaa punto de hacer. El chico suspiró y llamó a la puerta, tímido.

— ¿Quién? —se escuchó preguntar a Yuna desde dentro.

— S-Soy yo, K-Koga —respondió éste.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente revelando a una Yuna desconcertada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Koga? Podemos tener problemas si nos ven ¿qué pasa? —preguntó confundida.

Koga pasó su mano derecha por su cabello y lo revolvió un poco debido al nervio. —B-Bueno es que yo… quería decirte algo, será breve.

— De acuerdo, pasa. Si nos ven aquí nos castigarán así que entra —dijo haciéndose a un lado dándole el paso a su amigo y esté entró.

Yuna cerró la puerta de tras de sí y Koga sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó el chico tratando de entablar una conversación normal antes de poder decirle sus intenciones y porque no tenia la menor idea de que le iba a decir.

— B-Bien —respondió nerviosa—, he estado entrenado bastante estos días, ya sabes manteniéndome ocupada. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal te va con Seiya?

— Y-Ya mejor, creo que he progresado un poco.

— Me alegra escuchar eso —sonrió la santa de águila y Koga sintió que iba a caerse de rodillas ahí mismo.

Ambos guardaron silencio y Koga supo que era el momento. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

La chica supo que tenia claros sus sentimientos desde hacía muchísimo tiempo pues nada más de tener a Koga frente a ella sentía ganas de perder la cordura y rectitud y echarse a sus brazos de una buena vez. Por su parte, Koga sentía que no iba a equivocarse con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— _Los ojos de Yuna son… hermosos_ —pensó, admirándolos muy feliz por verla después de varios días de extrañarla—. Yuna, yo… he estado pensando las cosas —comenzó él jugando con sus manos.

A Yuna le dio un vuelco el corazón. —¿Qué cosas?

— Te he extrañado —confesó—, y he pensado mucho en lo que pasó en el cine, sé que me comporté como un tonto al no explicar mi comportamiento y lo lamento.

— No quiero que te sientas presionado por eso que pasó, de verdad.

— Es que no es eso — negó con la cabeza—, no me siento presionado a nada, pero es que ya no puedo más. Sé que quizás pensaste que estaba jugando contigo al no decirte nada pero no era así, es que a veces soy muy tonto y no sé como decir las cosas. Yuna… —se acercó a ella y le tomó ambas manos—. Te quiero, te quiero mucho y quiero saber si tú… sientes lo mismo que estoy sintiendo por ti en estos momentos.

Aquellas palabras fueron recibidas con la sensación más cálida que Yuna había experimentado en su vida. Si, Koga acababa de decirlo. Si, era real.

Esta vez fue ella que sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó hacia él. La chica hubiera querido decirle muchas cosas pero, en ese momento había sólo una cosa que anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas desde hacía un buen tiempo: Un beso.


	6. La verdad

Otro día de entrenamiento había comenzado, esta vez en el patio de la gran casa de Saori; el maestro y alumno habían decidido entrenar ahí para evitar dañar cualquier habitación o inclusive poner en peligro a alguien de la casa.

Seiya estaba al lado de su discípulo dándole indicaciones, enseñándole a medir sus movimientos. Era un momento importante ya que en esa ocasión iban a retomar el ataque del trueno atómico que Koga debía dominar.

— Concéntrate, respira hondo —indicó Seiya—. Comienza a elevar tu cosmo… eso es —dijo Seiya sintiendo como el cosmo de Koga iba cambiando poco a poco. El aprendiz estaba totalmente concentrado, se mantenía con los ojos cerrados pero sumamente atento a cualquier movimiento. Ambos permanecían en silencio sólo escuchando las suaves respiraciones del otro, hasta que de pronto, el momento llegó—. ¡Ahora! —gritó Seiya.

— ¡Trueno Atómico! —exclamó Koga al mismo tiempo en que abrió los ojos y lanzó su puño hacia delante contra aquel enemigo imaginario. Un potente rayo salió del nudillo del futuro dorado y se expandió frente a él.

Después de unos momentos la luz comenzó a desvanecerse mostrando los daños que Koga le había hecho a los árboles que formaban parte de un pequeño bosque que se extendía en la parte trasera de la casa.

— Creo que Saori va a matarme… —susurró Koga observando los árboles seccionados que había dejado el ataque.

— Seguro que no le molestará, además lo has hecho muy bien, al fin lo conseguiste. Me alegra que no tuvieras más complicaciones como la otra vez —reconoció Seiya sonriéndole a su hijo con orgullo y éste le devolvió el gesto lo cual llamó la atención de su padre adoptivo.

— Bueno ¿qué esperas? Hay que continuar, debo tener esta técnica a la perfección! —dijo Koga muy entusiasmado volviendo a su posición de ataque.

Seiya lo miró extrañado por su nueva efusividad y rió bajito, sospechando un poco de porqué se encontraba así su hijo; los ojos de Koga brillaban de una forma especial y el chico no había dejado de sonreír desde que había llegado y de hecho en todo el día no habían tenido ni una sola discusión, además de que el aludido había llegado a desayunar con él y Saori y hasta había propuesto un menú para que su madre preparara en la comida.

Seiya conocía la mirada de su hijo, sus gestos, su alegría. El ex pegaso lo sabía de sobra porque, siempre experimentaba esa misma sensación al mirar a Saori.

— Ok. Una vez más, concéntrate de nuevo —dijo Seiya colocándose de nuevo a un costado de Koga.

El chico respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Era difícil para él concentrarse debido a todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sin embargo exactamente eso fue lo que le había levantado los ánimos y lo estaba haciendo dar su máximo esfuerzo en el entrenamiento. Koga comenzó a elevar su cosmo una vez más, esta vez estaba seguro de reconocer el punto máximo que debía alcanzar para poder lanzar su ataque, y así lo hizo.

— ¡Trueno Atómico! —volvió a gritar potentemente y sucedió de nuevo: esta vez el ataque se expandió más lejos ocasionando más daño aún—. Ups… —Koga comenzaba a pensar que terminarían reforestando el jardín.

— No pasa nada hijo —se acercó Seiya y frotó la palma en la cabeza de Koga. A este sorpresivamente no le molestó que Seiya lo hubiera llamado de esa manera y también pasó por alto la caricia.

— Veo que ya han terminado —dijo Saori detrás de los dos—. ¿Qué le sucedió al jardin?

— B-Bue-eno e-es q-que —balbuceó Koga.

— Koga dio lo mejor de sí hoy y ha dado un gran paso: ¡domina el trueno atómico!

— ¿De verdad? —exclamó Saori y el chico se sonrojó totalmente ante la alegría de sus padres adoptivos y bajó la cabeza, apenado—. Me da mucho gusto —dijo Saori—. El entrenamiento está casi completo, muy pronto estarás listo para portar tu nueva armadura.

— Aún falta lo más trivial de todo esto y después él podrá cantar victoria —agregó Seiya.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace falta? —el futuro dorado estaba seguro de no querer hacer más daño a la casa del que ya había hecho.

— Lo sabrás mañana —guardó el misterio su maestro.

— La comida está en la mesa así que ya pueden pasar —les pidió la reencarnación de Diosa—. Por cierto Koga —añadió Saori muy contenta y el chico la miró extrañado—, tienes una visita.

* * *

El corazón de Koga retumbaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Él nunca recibía visitas, por lo cual tenía la certeza de quién se trataba. Saori le había dicho que su lo estaban esperando en la sala así que él se dirigió a esa habitación.

Cuando el chico entró a la sala comprobó que se encontraba en lo correcto; Yuna estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, jugando con sus manos, señal de que al igual que él, estaba muy nerviosa.

— Hola —saludó Koga y ella pegó un brinco.

— H-Hola.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

— Oh, bueno es que no tenía nada planeado, terminé mis deberes un poco antes… disculpa, si te molesta puedo…

— Al contrario —se sentó al lado de ella—. Me alegra mucho que vineras. Sólo que si me hubieras dicho habría traído algo de dinero para invitarte a salir.

— Eso no es necesario, sólo tenia ganas de verte —confesó ella sonrojada.

— Yo también —coincidió el pegaso. Koga posó una mano en la mejilla de la chica, ambos se acercaron para darse un tierno beso.

— ¡Koga! —se escuchó gritar a Saori desde otra habitación—. ¡Vengan a comer!

La pareja de separó sobresaltada.—¡Y-Ya vamos! —gritó él contestando—. Ven, Saori no nos perdonará sino probamos su comida y más porque he sido yo el que ha planeado el menú.

Yuna asintió, pero de pronto titubeó un poco — Oye Koga —el chico la miró—, no pensarás decirles nada todavía… ¿O sí?

— No lo había pensado, pero si tu no quieres…

— Si quiero, me gustaría que lo supieran pero creo que por el momento debemos ser discretos.

— Entonces evitaré hacer lo de hace rato… —dijo refiriéndose al beso que le había dado.

— Eso está bien si sólo estamos los dos.

Koga y Yuna entraron al comedor en donde Seiya y Saori se encontraban degustando la comida. Lucían alegres y cuando el futuro dorado tomó su lugar notó que ambos estaban tomados de la mano y con un leve movimiento se soltaron.

El chico frunció el ceño, recordando la situación de Saori y Seiya, pero como Yuna se encontraba ahí decidió no tomarle importancia en ese momento, por su propio bien.

— Si no se dan prisa, Seiya se acabará toda la comida —comentó Saori.

— Tu habilidad para la cocina es tan culpable como mi apetito, no puedes inculparme sólo a mi.

Yuna rió por lo bajo y volteó a ver a Koga que lucía indiferente y tomaba porciones de los diferentes platillos que había en la mesa y comenzaba a comer, ella decidió hacer lo mismo.

— Me alegra que hayas venido a visitarnos —le dijo Saori a la santa de águila—. Esta es tu casa, puedes venir las veces que quieras.

— M-Muchas gracias señorita Saori.

— Aunque si llegas antes de que terminemos con el entrenamiento deberás esperar a Koga. A veces tiende a distraerse un poco y las cosas no salen bien.. —

— No se preocupe Seiya, esperaré a que terminen, no me gustaría interrumpirlos —aseguró Yuna.

— ¿Sabes, Yuna? Hoy Koga mejoró muchísimo, en los días anteriores habíamos tenido un poco de problemas sin embargo hoy el trueno atómico le salió de maravilla, solamente tiene que enfocar un poco más su fuerza.

— Mi jardín sufrió las consecuencias —bromeó Saori.

— Lo siento, de verdad —se disculpó Koga entre apenado y un tanto irritado de que la plática sólo se centrara en él.

— No hay problema hijo, enserio. Seiya me ayudará a plantar nuevos árboles y flores cuando esto acabe, así que no pasa nada ¿verdad, Seiya?

— Me agrada esa idea —sonrió el castaño.

Koga permaneció en silencio lo que restó de la comida. Yuna no pasó desapercibido el cambio de actitud de su ahora novio.

— Nos vamos —dijo Koga cuando ya todos habían terminado de comer.

— Pueden quedarse más tiempo, nada me gustaría más que su compañía —les pidió Saori.

— Yuna y yo tenemos cosas que hacer en el santuario —contestó el adoptado.

— Es una pena, pero me alegra mucho haberte visto Yuna —se dirigió a la santa de águila—. Ven más seguido ¿si?

— Me encantaría —asintió sonrojada.

— Koga, quiero que practiques el trueno atómico en cuanto llegues al santuario y mañana temprano también, por la tarde te veré aquí para la última parte del entrenamiento hijo —intervino Seiya.

— Lo que digas, adiós —el chico se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a andar.

— Muchas gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa. ¡Hasta luego! —se despidió la rubia.

Yuna corrió hacia fuera de la casa donde Koga iba caminando con paso rápido.

— ¡Espérame! ¡Koga!

El chico se detuvo en seco y esperó a que ella llegara hasta donde se encontraba.

— Perdóname —susurró él.

— Pensé que la relación con ellos había mejorado.

— A veces no es tan mala, pero luego los descubro mirándose, ¡tomados de la mano¡ ¡sonriéndose! No puedo soportarlo.

— Es normal Koga, ellos están casados.

— No es normal aunque lo estén —la miró severo—. Saori es una Diosa y Seiya fue uno de sus caballeros, por años les han estado mintiendo a todos, por años los han engañado haciéndoles creer que ella los ama a todos por igual cuando es evidente que prefiere a uno sólo.

— ¿Has hablado con ellos? ¿Te han dado su versión de las cosas? —preguntó Yuna con seriedad.

— No, no quiero saberlo —se negó rotundamente.

— Deberías intentarlo… —dijo ella con tacto.

— Ya no quiero hablar de esto Yuna, por favor —suplicó el chico.

— Está bien, pero piensa en lo que te dije —la chica tomó la mano de Koga y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Ambos comenzaron su recorrido de regreso al santuario.

* * *

— Te propongo algo —comenzó Seiya mientras secaba los platos que Saori le iba pasando. Los dos se encontraban lavando los trates de la comida en la cocina.

Ella sonrió en automático — ¿De que se trata? —preguntó curiosa.

— Como aún es algo temprano, propongo que comencemos a plantar algunos árboles y flores en el jardín ya que sufrió algunos "desperfectos" el día de hoy.

— Pero ¿ya no van a entrenar en el patio? Porque no tendría caso si hubieren "desperfectos" futuros —enfatizó la palabra, justo como él lo había hecho.

— El entrenamiento de mañana será diferente, lo prometo no destruiremos nunca más tu preciado jardín —prometió Seiya.

— De acuerdo, iré a ponerme una ropa más cómoda ya que este vestido no me dejará moverme con libertad —le pasó el último plato y secó sus manos con una toalla—. Tengo unas cuantas macetas de plantas y rosales guardadas en el invernadero, puedes sacarlas y llevarlas al jardín junto con las herramientas y enseguida te alcanzaré.

— Con mucho gusto.

Seiya estuvo acarreando las nuevas plantas que adornarían en jardín y las herramientas para sembrar, hasta que Saori se le unió un poco más casual para la ocasión.

— Te sienta muy bien ese estilo —le comentó Seiya admirándola.

— No es mi favorito pero es cómodo —se arrodilló junto a Seiya y comenzaron a cavar hoyos para sembrar.

— ¿Te acuerdas la vez en que cumplí mi tiempo de caballero? —preguntó el castaño, ella asintió—. Me dijiste que era libre, qué podía irme y comenzar una vida.

— Y tú como siempre no hiciste caso.

— Sabías desde un principio que no iba a hacerlo.

— Pero debía intentar —dijo la de cabello púrpura sacando un rosal de su maceta.

— Saori, nunca hubiera podido hacerlo —la miró a los ojos—. No conozco otra forma de vida mas que esta, mas que la vida que tuve durante tanto tiempo. Nunca me pasó por la cabeza ser una persona normal… no sé estar lejos de ti.

— ¿A pesar de que todo sea de esta forma? —le preguntó Saori.

— Tu y yo sabíamos que no podría ser diferente, hemos pasado tanto tiempo así que no necesito nada más —tomó la mano de la diosa.

— ¿Estás conforme con esto? ¿Eres feliz así? —volvió a interrogarlo ella, pues hacía tiempo que su corazón sentía esa inquietud sobre Seiya… sobre si era feliz tan solo haciéndole compañía todos los días.

— ¿Tu lo eres? —le regresó la pregunta.

— Si —contestó segura sonriendo.

— Yo también —depositó un suave beso en el dorso de la suave mano de su amada.

* * *

— ¿Qué se supone que es todo esto? —Koga señaló el arco con el carcaj de flechas que estaban en el suelo.

— La otra parte de tu entrenamiento —comentó Seiya—. Créeme que estás siendo privilegiado, a mi nadie me enseñó a utilizar la flecha de sagitario —dijo el maestro.

— Creí que esa hablidad se adquiría por si sóla al usar la armadura…

— Mmmm… bueno en mi caso, las veces en que porté la armadura de sagitario mientras era el caballero de pegaso actué por inercia —recordó el ex dorado—. Sin embargo años después al ser caballero dorado hice un poco de entrenamiento con flechas. Eso es lo que vas a hacer tú el día de hoy. ¿Puedes ver todos esos blancos? —señaló. El chico divisó a lo lejos varios objetivos color rojo esparcidos en las ramas y troncos de los árboles y unos cuantos en la barda de la casa—. Tienes que darle a todos, al centro. Ya veremos que tal lo haces.

— Eso será sencillo —musitó el de cabello color vino. Koga tomó el arco y una flecha la cual acomodó para tirar. Se escuchó la cuerda tensarse, la flecha salió disparada y se perdió entre las ramas de los árboles—. ¡Maldición!

— Todo tiene su ciencia y es por ello que debes practicar. Vamos quedan muchos blancos todavía.

El chico volvió a colocar una flecha en el arco y tiró de nuevo, sin éxito. Intentó más y más y la única suerte que tuvo fue que algunas de las flechas se incrustaron cerca de los blancos pero ninguna en el centro.

— ¡No puedo creer que sea tan difícil! —se quejó el pegaso.

— Sólo necesitas práctica —consoló Seiya.

Koga tiró el arco y el carcaj aparatosamente en el suelo, como si hiciera un pequeño berrinche.

— Ahora ayúdame a recuperar todas las flechas que perdiste para volver a comenzar —dijo Seiya.

— ¡No las perdí! ¡Simplemente…! ¡Ah! —exclamó el muchacho sin terminar, ya molesto.

Los dos comenzaron con la recolección por todo el patio, algunas flechas yacían en el suelo, otras en los árboles y de otras tantas no había señal.

— ¿A que hora compusieron el jardín? —preguntó Koga extrañado al darse cuenta de las nuevas plantas ya que un día antes había parcialmente destruido el patio.

— Ayer después de que te fuiste con Yuna, Saori y yo pusimos manos a la obra —comentó Seiya con tono risueño.

— Mmmm —se le escuchó decir a Koga en forma de quejido.

— ¿Sabes? Quizás no signifique mucho para otras personas pero, fue un momento muy especial el que pasamos ayer reconstruyendo este jardín. A Saori le encantan las plantas y pone mucho esmero en ello… —dijo Seiya como para sí mismo, hablaba esbozando una sonrisa con los ojos encendidos—. Deberías ver lo hermosa que se ve, cuando sonríe y ella no se da cuenta que uno la está mirando… y cuando se da cuenta que la observas, el rubor que aparece en sus mejillas es…

— ¡Basta! —gritó Koga interrumpiendo a Seiya—. ¡Estoy cansado de esto! ¡Estoy cansado de escucharte hablar así de Saori! ¡Me tienen hartos! ¡Quise esforzarme pero no puedo! ¡No puedo seguir jugando a su jueguito de la familia feliz y perfecta!

— Koga… nosotros no…

— Lo que ustedes han estado haciendo es indebido ¡está prohibido y a pesar de eso no se han detenido a pensar en nada! —alzó el tono el chico.

— Tú nunca has dejado que te expliquemos las cosas —contestó calmado Seiya, intuyendo lo que se venía.

— ¡No lo necesito! ¡No quiero…!

— Vas a escuchar, ahora mismo —contestó con seriedad Seiya.

— ¡Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes! ¡Tú no eres mi padre! —gritó Koga con todo el desprecio que fue capaz.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo soy! —exclamó esta vez Seiya, incapaz de contenerse por mas tiempo—. Y no sólo por lo que dice un tonto papel —la mirada del castaño había adoptado un dejo de enojo—. ¡Soy tú padre! —volvió a gritarle Seiya y se acercó un poco más hacia él—. Lo soy, porque aquella vez cuando Saori te encontró en aquel bosque en llamas y te tomó entre sus brazos ¡supe cual era mi destino! ¡Supe cual era mi lugar! Soy tú padre, porque cuando eras un bebé te acuné, sostuve tu mano cuando comenzaste a caminar, ¡mis brazos te arrullaron! Estuve lejos durante tu crecimiento y no puedes imaginar cuanto lo lamento, no sabes lo que pensaba estando en aquella oscuridad donde Marte me encerró… estaba solo, anhelando salir para verlos, pensando en cuántos años habrían pasado ya, en cuánto habrías crecido y en lo que me habrían necesitado los dos—la expresión de enojo de Koga había cambiando totalmente a una de desconcierto. Era la primera vez en que veía a Seiya de esa forma—. ¡Eres terco y te niegas a escuchar, crees que lo que piensas es la única verdad que existe! Saori y yo nos casamos para poder adoptarte —dijo al fin Seiya como si hubiera querido confesar eso desde hacía tiempo—. Nada es como piensas, no hubo ceremonias, testigos, invitados ni regalos… ¡no hubo nada más que las firmas en un papel que era la llave para poder darte un hogar!

— P-Pero… entonces ¿Por qué ustedes son tan…?

— ¿Cercanos? Pensé que lo entenderías ahora que estás enamorado —Koga se sonrojó un poco pero no salió de su asombro—. Sé que piensas que lo que hacemos está mal, que está prohibido y es verdad, es algo que no está permitido ni como Diosa ni como caballero, pero en realidad Saori y yo no hacemos nada de ello por lo cual no hemos cometido ningún pecado. Nuestro destino siempre ha estado marcado por lo imposible y eso lo comprendimos desde muy jóvenes; supimos que nunca podríamos estar juntos porque no habíamos nacido como personas normales, es por eso que siempre fui feliz con tan sólo estar cerca de ella y cuando mi tiempo en el santuario terminó, vine aquí a vivir a su lado. Debes entender que antes de ser Diosa, Saori es humana y yo, le soy fiel a Athena pero jamás he querido el amor de la Diosa sólo para mi, tú debes aprender a separar a Saori de Athena, sólo así entenderás lo que te trato de decir —explicó Seiya con el semblante serio—. Desde hace mucho tiempo soy feliz de esta forma, haciéndole compañía, platicando con ella hasta el amanecer, sosteniendo su mano, mirando sus ojos… y aunque no lo creas jamás la he tocado de alguna forma indebida, porque es lo más preciado para mi y la respeto y porque sé todo lo que conlleva y sé en el peligro al que la expongo. A mi no me importaría morir pero sé que no seré el único que se lleve un castigo y soy incapaz de hacer algo que perjudique a Saori. Ella siempre deseó ser madre, tener una familia así que cuando apareciste en nuestro camino supimos que se trataba de una señal. La vez en que trató de adoptarte por su cuenta todo se le fue negado, entonces le propuse que firmáramos esa acta de matrimonio para que pudieras estar con nosotros— Koga sintió escalofrió, la mirada que Seiya le brindaba en esos momentos estaba llena de tristeza y sobre todo decepción. Aquellos ojos que bien los podía hacer pasar por padre e hijo legítimos lo miraban con frialdad—. Cometimos un gran error al creer que estarías bien teniendo una familia y yo cometí un grave error al pensar que podías llegar a quererme como un padre de verdad.

— S-Sei… —el chico tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

— Desde mañana puedes comenzar a entrenar por tu propia cuenta en el santuario, ya no es necesario que vengas.

— P-Pero, aun no hemos terminado… —dijo con un hilo de voz.

— Por supuesto que hemos terminado, puedes hacerlo tu sólo, no me necesitas —afirmó con dureza el de ojos claros.

Seiya pasó de largo al lado de Koga quién se mantenía aturdido por la conversación. Su aprendiz lo observó partir mientas una lucha campal de sentimientos se libraba en su interior intentando definir un bando.

Una lágrima involuntaria resbaló por la mejilla de Koga y se la limpió antes de que ésta cayera al suelo, al mismo tiempo en que Seiya hacía lo mismo.


	7. Una decisión tomada

Koga había corrido todo lo que sus piernas le daban de regreso al santuario. En cuanto vio a Seiya marcharse, un sentimiento de desesperación se apoderó de él y lo hizo salir corriendo sin detenerse hasta que llegó a su dormitorio. Para su suerte, Soma no se encontraba ahí lo que le dio la oportunidad al muchacho de cabello color vino, de dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía derramando unas cuantas silenciosas lágrimas más.

Sorpresivamente las palabras de Seiya le habían dolido, más de lo que esperó. Tenía los ojos castaños de su maestro clavados en la mente; esa mirada fría, tan impropia de él… le había calado.

Repentinamente la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, rechinando al moverse y develando la figura de Soma que iba acompañado por Ryuho.

— ¿Te pasó algo? —preguntó el león menor al ver que su amigo yacía en posición fetal en su cama.

— ¿Te importaría ir por Yuna, Soma? Tengo algo que contarles —dijo el pegaso con la mirada perdida. Sus amigos se miraron entre sí muy confundidos pero el moreno no puso objeción ni pidió más explicaciones así que fue por su amiga.

Cuando Yuna vio a Soma parado fuera de su cuarto supo que algo no debía estar bien. Rápidamente él le explicó lo que Koga le había pedido y fue por ello que la chica accedió a seguirlo.

* * *

— Ryuho, ¿cómo es tu relación con tu padre? —preguntó sin previo aviso Koga, sin mirar a su amigo.

El de ojos aguamarina se inquietó un poco ante la pregunta de su amigo, pero decidió contestarle ya que Koga en verdad lucía contrariado. — Como ya sabes, mi padre no podía hacer uso de sus sentidos cuando yo era pequeño, por lo cual solamente me comunicaba con él por medio del cosmo, y de esa forma también me entrenaba. Siempre fue un poco estricto conmigo y creo que eso se debe a que quería que fuera mejor que él y que también fuera capaz de cuidar a mi mamá, porque él no podía del todo. Nuestra relación no fue tan cercana al principio de mi niñez, pero yo siempre lo quise y sé que el también. Al recuperar sus sentidos ciertamente, todo fue diferente; cuando estuvimos a solas, me abrazó muy fuerte y me dijo abiertamente que me quería y que estaba muy orgulloso de mi y de todos nosotros —le contó Ryuho, un poco sonrojado—. Al principio por su condición, no era fácil y no nos llevábamos tanto, pero ahora todo es diferente y me alegra mucho tenerlo conmigo.

Koga repasó cada una de las palabras de su amigo, el caballero Dragón. La alegría con que él hablaba de su padre era tan diferente de lo que él había dicho y pensado de Seiya todo ese tiempo.

— Koga, ¿no has pensado que sería si Seiya siempre hubiera estado contigo, como tú papá? —le preguntó su amigo.

— Ese es el problema Ryuho —miró a su amigo—, que no se puede adivinar el "hubiera" porque en realidad no existe, nunca paso —en eso mentía un poco, ya que si, lo había imaginado cientos de veces. Al chico le hubiera gustado tener entre los recuerdos de su niñéz a Seiya.

— Pero puedes imaginarlo. Mira, si Marte no hubiera aprisionado a Seiya y se hubiera quedado contigo, entonces todo sería diferente, lo sabes. Y sé que el hubiera no puede ser adivinado pero ¿acaso no tienes a Seiya ahora? El hecho de que no pudiera estar contigo durante tu crecimiento no quiere decir que no pueda hacerlo ahora —terminó su compañero bronceado mientras Koga se mordía el labio.

De pronto, Soma y Yuna entraron a la habitación. Soma cerró rápidamente la puerta para evitar que alguien viera a su amiga en ese lugar.

Yuna había estado sintiéndose un poco ansiosa, tratando de adivinar lo que estaba pesando pero cuando la chica vio el semblante triste de Koga supo que tenía que estar ahí y que no le importaba nada más. Porque fuera lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado a Koga, él la necesitaba.

Koga ya había meditado lo que estaba apunto de contarles a sus amigos; quizás hubiera algo de conmoción cuando Soma y Ryuho se enteraran de que Seiya y Saori estaban casados, pero en verdad quería contarles lo que había sucedido.

Y así lo hizo, Koga comenzó su relato, contándoles la vez en que había descubierto el acta de matrimonio en la oficina de Saori y después les contó la discusión que había tenido con Seiya. Ninguno de sus amigos interrumpió el relato, sino que se limitaron a asentir, otras veces abrieron los ojos debido a la sorpresa y otras tantas, uno que otro se llevaba las manos a la boca.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que Seiya y Saori se casaron para poder adoptarte? —preguntó Soma haciendo memoria del relato de su amigo. Koga asintió—. Ya te había dicho que pensaba que su relación era cercana y ahora entiendo el porqué. Pero sigo pensando lo mismo amigo, no creo que tenga algo de malo.

— Yo de igual forma me lo sospechaba un poco —admitió Ryuho—. La verdad, lo que nos cuentas que Seiya te dijo suena bastante lógico después de saber que habías mal interpretado las cosas —comentó Ryuho.

— Soy un tonto… de haberte escuchado Yuna esto no hubiera llegado a este punto —declaró el chico, mirando a su novia.

— No eres un tonto —Soma le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Yuna—. Vamos Soma, Koga no es tal cosa, simplemente todos sabemos que a veces puede llegar a ser un tanto…

— Necio —completaron al unísono sus otros dos amigos.

— El problema es que, no sé que hacer —retomó el futuro dorado ignorando las palabras de sus amigos—. Todo este tiempo estuve juzgando mal, por no querer escuchar, pero era más fuerte que yo ese sentimiento de traición, de decepción por la verdad que yo creía era la absoluta… y ahora he logrado que Seiya me haya apartado al dejarme entrenar por mi cuenta, aquí… no sé que decirle o qué hacer.

— El problema de esto Koga —intervino el de cabello negro—, es que todo este tiempo tú no viste a Seiya como tu padre — Koga alzó una ceja en señal de que no estaba entendiendo—. Es sencillo; formaste un juicio erróneo en tu cabeza sobre la relación entre Seiya y Saori, en parte, porque ellos viven juntos y bueno es muy fácil juzgar lo que no se conoce. Creaste una barrera con Seiya al creer que ambos estaban haciendo algo indebido y por eso, aunque le tienes aprecio nunca dejaste que ese lado te dominara. En realidad siempre viste a Seiya como una amenaza, como alguien que estaba haciendo lo prohibido y no te diste la oportunidad de escuchar lo que él y Saori tenían que decirte y por ello nunca pudiste verlo como tu verdadero padre a pesar de que él se esforzaba. Con Saori es diferente, ella te crió y a pesar de que según tu hipótesis ella también tenía algo de culpa en el asunto, todo recayó en Seiya —concluyó Ryuho. Koga estaba completamente sorprendido de que su amigo hubiera llegado a una conclusión tan certera en menos de 5 minutos cuando él aún luchaba por ordenar sus ideas.

— ¿Cómo es que…? —trató de preguntar el aludido.

— A veces sólo se necesita ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Esa sólo es mi opinión.

— Pero creo que se acerca bastante a la verdad —concedió Soma.

— Koga —lo llamó dulcemente la santa de águila, él la miró—. Sé que Seiya te ha dicho que entrenes aquí por tu cuenta pero estoy segura de que sólo lo dijo por el momento, él no querría alejarte sólo se sentía herido así que búscalo y habla con él.

— ¿Pero que rayos voy a decirle? Yo nunca quise escucharlo y él ahora no querrá oírme a mi…

Ryuho observó la situación y supo que no tenía más remedio, su amigo necesitaba un pequeño empujón y el tenía una última carta que iba a jugar.

— Una vez, mi padre me platicó que tu y yo nos conocimos de pequeños —dijo Ryuho, lo que llamó la atención de sus tres amigos que se volvieron hacia él—. Seiya nos hizo una visita a casa contigo en brazos y esa fue la vez nos presentaron oficialmente. Mi padre y mi madre no te conocían, Seiya tampoco a mi, por eso fue la ocasión perfecta. Sé que no soy yo quien debería contarte esto pero, mi padre dice que nunca vio a Seiya tan feliz. Yo no lo recuerdo por supuesto, era tan pequeño como tú, pero según lo que él me contó, Seiya se acercó a mi padre que me cargaba y dijo: _Ryuho, es un gusto conocerte ¿sabes que quiero mucho a tu papá y a tu mamá?_ según papá yo sonreí y te señalé —dijo refiriéndose a Koga—, entonces, Seiya volvió a hablar, esta vez con un tono más alegre que el anterior que utilizó para saludarme: _Ryuho, él es Koga, es mi hijo y espero que en un futuro ustedes sean tan buenos amigos como tú padre y yo lo somos_ —Koga guardó silencio, tratando de controlar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, por segunda vez en el día. Aunque no lo recordaba, podía imaginarse por completo la escena… podía ver a Seiya sonriendo como lo hacía cuando estaba complacido y hasta podía escuchar su voz en su mente—. Espero que algún día mi padre pueda contártelo de viva voz —le sonrió el caballero dragón.

— Amigo —el león menor colocó una mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo—, creo que sabes perfectamente lo que tienes que hacer.

Yuna asintió, apoyando al pelirrojo — Estoy segura que él te escuchará si hablas sólo dile lo que sientes y será suficiente, te lo aseguro Koga —lo alentó Yuna y el chico asintió.

La decisión estaba tomada, iría a la mañana siguiente como si de un nuevo entrenamiento se tratase y hablaría con Seiya, se disculparía con él y después con Saori y quizás en la tarde los tres podrían volver a comer juntos como la familia que eran.

* * *

Poco le importó al caballero de pegaso no haber podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche pensando en lo que le diría a Seiya cuando lo tuviera enfrente; cuando su despertador sonó, Koga se puso de pie con un salto (ante los gruñidos de su compañero de cuarto, Soma), se vistió y emprendió la marcha hacia la casa de Saori. Estaba muy nervioso y tenia cierto temor de que Seiya lo volviera a mirar como el día anterior, su expresión triste y de decepción fue lo que mas lo había perturbado, pero también estaba decidido. Él reconocía que se había equivocado y que necesitaba aclarar todo.

Sin embargo cuando Koga llegó a la casa y corrió hacia el patio no encontró a Seiya. El chico recordó que a su padre adoptivo le gustaba entrenar en el gimnasio así que acudió ahí pero tampoco tuvo éxito: la habitación estaba vacía. Estuvo alrededor de media hora buscándolo por toda esa gran casa; fue a la cocina, el invernadero, el cuarto de Seiya y la sala, lugares habituales de su maestro pero no lo encontró.

Abatido, el muchacho se dejó caer con pesadez en uno de los sillones de la sala.

— Seiya salió muy temprano por la mañana —la voz de Saori sobresaltó de inmediato a Koga haciéndolo que se pusiera de pie de sopetón.

La diosa acababa de entrar a la habitación y lo hizo con tanto sigilo que el de ojos castaños no se dio cuenta.

— ¿Dijo a donde iba? —preguntó esperanzado en que no hubiera ido lejos y pudiera alcanzarlo.

— No, él suele hacer estas cosas cuando necesita espacio.

— Comprendo —lamentó derrotado.

Saori clavó la mirada en el rostro contrariado de su hijo, el semblante de Koga eran tan triste y tan parecido al que le vio la noche anterior a Seiya cuando le contó acerca del incidente que habían tenido. A la reencarnación de la diosa le dolió mucho todo lo que Seiya le contó, las palabras que Koga le dijo y sobretodo verlo destrozado… eso era el motivo que la iba llevar a hacer lo que tanto había meditado durante toda la noche. Sin lugar a dudas ella también se encontraba mal y sentía que de un momento a otro se echaría a llorar frente a Koga, sin embargo debía contenerse como muchas otras veces lo había hecho.

— Me gustaría hablar contigo, Koga —habló con calma Saori sentándose en el sillón opuesto de donde yacía Koga, para quedar frente a frente con su hijo. Koga tomó asiento de nuevo.

— ¿Seiya ya te ha contado…?

— Si —asintió Saori con pesar—. Antes que nada, me gustaría pedirte una disculpa —Koga podía notar un dejo de melancolía en los ojos de su madre y se le estrujó el corazón.

— Pero… ¿Por qué? —no comprendía.

— Porque fui muy egoísta —el tono de Saori no era el dulce y maternal de siempre, esta vez se mantenía seria—. Nunca te pedí tu opinión acerca de la adopción, simplemente supuse que estaría bien para ti estar conmigo por que te crié desde pequeño, pensé que me veías como tu madre y también pensé lo mismo acerca de Seiya. Koga, uno de los deseos mas grandes que siempre he tenido es el de formar una familia, cosa que es un tanto difícil por la posición en la que estoy. Desde siempre supe que sería imposible sin embargo cuando te encontré, tan pequeño e indefenso mis esperanzas surgieron de nuevo y tomé la decisión de cuidarte —sin poder evitarlo, las imágenes de cuando vio a Koga por primera vez llegaron a su mente. Ese había sido uno de los momentos más felices de su vida—. Tus primeros meses con nosotros fueron los mejor que pude haber imaginado, tanto que siempre me pensaba en un sueño. Pero no faltó mucho para la aparición de Marte y la desaparición de Seiya; al verme sola contigo comencé a pensar que necesitaría asegurar tú futuro, intente entonces adoptarte, pero no fue suficiente ninguna cantidad de dinero que yo pudiera dar a cambio de ello… porque aunque yo fuera una madre soltera con una gran fortuna, el requisito para poderte adoptar era asegurarte una buena familia, no sólo lujos, asegurarte un padre y una madre. Lo intenté por años pero todo se me fue negado. Cuando Seiya regresó a nuestras vidas fue él quien me propuso que firmáramos un acta de matrimonio que nos haría formalmente una familia a él y a mi. Acepté a pesar de que ya no eras un niño pequeño porque aunque ya estabas un poco grande, siempre te vi como mi hijo y pensé que sería lo mejor para ti, aunque evidentemente sólo estaba pensando en mi y en mi felicidad y por eso he fallado como madre —aseguro Saori más para ella que para Koga.

— No… no digas eso… —negó Koga con la cabeza.

— Es la verdad. Cuando Seiya faltó pensé que llenándote de amor no te haría falta una figura paterna, que conmigo sería suficiente. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada y de que yo tengo la culpa de que seas de la forma en como eres porque te sobreprotegí… ahora que Seiya está con nosotros, nada funciona. Él trata de ser estricto contigo no por molestarte, sólo quiere lo mejor para ti pero te acostumbraste a que nadie te exigiera, a que yo te hablara dulcemente… te he hecho un mal pensando que te haría un bien —Koga contuvo las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos, pero aun así miraba firmemente a Saori. Quería decirle a su madre que no era cierto todo lo que ella decía, que dejara de culparse por que su necedad sólo era obra de él y de nadie más—. No te culpo por haber malinterpretado las cosas, nosotros siempre actuamos con libertad frente de ti sin ocultar nada y como no querías escuchar pasé por alto el explicarte las cosas, nunca se me ocurrió la posibilidad de sentarme contigo como una verdadera madre y hacerte ver lo que estaba pasando, simplemente lo dejé pasar. Pero ayer, al escuchar de Seiya lo que había pasado supe que mis decisiones fueron las que nos llevaron a este punto. Koga, el ser la reencarnación de la Diosa Athena es para mi un gran honor y privilegio, nunca he renegado de ello porque amo a esta tierra y a los humanos profundamente y quisiera que entendieras que una parte de mi, la mayor parte del tiempo también es humana, simplemente Saori y como tal, soy capaz de sentir como cualquier otra persona en este mundo —miró a Koga con el semblante serio. Necesitaba que su muchacho lo comprendiera, pues en eso radicaba el meollo de ese asunto—. Sé que quizás ya es muy tarde para explicártelo pero quiero que sepas que Seiya y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, llevamos prácticamente toda una vida juntos; peleamos las mismas batallas, crecimos en medio de la paz y la guerra, maduramos hombro con hombro… —Saori sonrió esta vez con la mirada un poco iluminada—. Aunque no lo creas nunca fuimos tan cercanos como ahora.

— ¿D-De verdad? —se asombró él, ya que no podía imaginarse a Seiya y a Saori con malas caras entre ellos.

— De pequeños, digamos que yo era una niña rica y caprichosa a la cual su abuelo cumplía toda clase de deseos y Seiya, bueno él siempre fue indomable y nunca quiso hacer lo que yo le ordenada —recordó Saori aun sonriendo—. Luego lo mandaron lejos a entrenar y no volví a saber de él sino años más tarde cuando apareció buscando a mi abuelo. Cuando volvimos a vernos recordamos viejas rencillas y la verdad es que nuestra relación no mejoró pero nos tratábamos con cierta… "cordialidad" —enfatizó esa última palabra al recordar brevemente que esos tiempos fueron terribles para todos por culpa de ellos dos que no paraban de pelear—. Al cabo de un tiempo de convivir todo cambió entre nosotros, no sé explicarte muy bien cómo fue que nos volvimos más cercanos y unidos… pero desde entonces hasta ahora todo sigue de esa forma.

— Es por eso que lo elegiste a él para ser mi padre… —habló Koga hilando las palabras de Seiya y las de Saori, recordando cada vez que los veía tomados de la mano, sonriéndose, mirándose de la forma en que lo hacían. Saori era una mujer muy bella a la que fácilmente jamás podrían faltarle pretendientes. De haber querido hubiera podido encontrarse un novio y adoptarlo junto con él. Pero no lo había hecho, y a decir verdad Koga la recordaba en gran parte de su niñez como una madre entregada, siempre junto a él… nunca le conoció a nadie en el plano sentimental y eso sólo tenía una explicación—. Porque tú lo…

— Si —aseguro con firmeza la de cabellos lilas.

— ¿Y él lo sabe? —no supo porqué había formulado esa pregunta pero la curiosidad lo impulsó.

— Hemos pasado el suficiente tiempo juntos como para estar enterados de nuestros sentimientos. Sin embargo lo nuestro es, todo lo que viste estando aquí, hacernos compañía, nada más —Koga se sintió tonto por haber formulado la pregunta anterior. Él lo sabia, se había dado cuenta del amor que rebosaba entre ellos esos días que estuvo entrenando en esa casa pero su necedad y su orgullo lo habían cegado por completo. Hasta en ese momento era capaz de ver que los sentimientos que rodeaban a Seiya y Saori eran completamente puros y él no podía más que sentirse miserable por todo lo que le había dicho a Seiya—. ¿Sabes porqué Seiya te pidió que vinieras aquí a entrenar en vez de que lo hicieran en el santuario? —Koga negó meneando la cabeza—, él quería que los tres pasáramos tiempo como familia, más que como Diosa y caballeros, el santuario no hubiera sido un buen lugar para ello así que por eso él decidió entrenarte aquí. Seiya quería convivir contigo por todo el tiempo en que no lo pudo hacer.

— Yo no… no tenía idea.

La diosa bajó la mirada al suelo — Pensé que no habría problema cuando Seiya regresó, que tú lo llegarías a querer igual que como me quieres a mi pero sólo logré que todos fuéramos infelices con esto. El precio que estamos pagando está siendo demasiado alto y ninguno la está pasando bien. Tuviste toda la razón al decir que no podemos seguir jugando a esto, no es correcto, no está bien.

Guardaron silencio. Koga escudriñó los ojos de su madre, ella esta verdaderamente triste.

Saori podía notar la pena y el dolor en el rostro de Koga y apretaba fuerte sus manos, tratando de infundirse fuerza, ya había tomado una decisión que tendría que ser tomada.

De pronto, ella volvió a hablar, esta vez sobre un recuerdo que tenía totalmente grabado en su memoria, como si hubiese sido apenas un par de meses atrás:

— ¿Sabes cual fue tu primera palabra, Koga? —el chico se sorprendió por el cambio de conversación inesperado y negó con la cabeza incapaz de hablar. Saori concedió una triste sonrisa recordando aquel mágico momento—: Era de noche, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del santuario.. los tres habíamos salido a dar un paseo a insistencia de Seiya que te llevaba en brazos. Nos detuvimos fuera del templo de Sagitario y tú señalaste el cielo como queriendo decir algo… nos dimos cuenta de que aquello que te llamaba la atención era la constelación de pegaso y entonces, con una claridad con la que no habías hablado nunca dijiste, Papá —el corazón del futuro dorado latió con violencia al escuchar y esta vez las lágrimas ya no pudieron seguir reprimidas en los castaños ojos de Koga. El silenció volvió a apoderarse de la habitación, hasta que después de unos minutos Saori prosiguió—: Perdóname por no haberte pedido tu opinión sobre la adopción y sobre si querías ser parte de una familia, no debí haber pensado por ti.

— No te disculpes por favor, yo soy el único culpable —reconoció Koga con la cabeza gacha.

Saori se puso de pie y lanzó un débil suspiro, la plática había terminado.

— Trataré de enmendar mi error —anunció ella haciendo que Koga levantara la cabeza para mirarla—. Voy a pedirles a mis abogados que anulen la adopción, después de todo ya eres mayor de edad. De esa forma ya no te causaremos más problemas y podrás concentrarte completamente en lo que a tu entrenamiento respecta.

Koga se quedó helado en su lugar, ¿acababa de escuchar esas frías palabras de Saori? ¿De su madre?

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo esta vez por no dejar correr las lágrimas, la Diosa avanzó hacia la puerta tratando de convencerse de que lo que iba a hacer era lo mejor para los tres, sobretodo para Koga.

De pronto, sintió los brazos de su hijo adoptivo rodearle la cintura y se quedó paralizada.

— Mamá —la llamó la voz llorosa de Koga mientras apoyaba su frente en la espalda de Saori—. Por favor… no lo hagas, por favor…


	8. Segundas oportunidades

El ex dorado detuvo su paso en seco; había llegado a un claro en el bosque que se extendía detrás de la mansión Kido. Desde muy temprano Seiya había salido de paseo tratando de apaciguar de esa forma su cabeza ya que en toda la noche no había pegado el ojo, debido a la discusión que había tenido con Koga.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Seiya pateando una roca que había encontrado en su camino—. ¡Debí haber estado ahí mientras crecía! ¡Yo tenía que enseñarlo! ¡Yo…! —el ex caballero lanzó una golpe al árbol mas cercano, enterrando su puño en la corteza. Su respiración era bastante agitada, sentía el pecho bajar y subir violentamente hasta que reaccionó al darse cuenta de la hendidura que le había hecho al árbol—. No debí haberle hablado así a Koga… —se reprochó—. Es terco y necio pero, después de todo no es su culpa, Saori y yo le ocultamos la verdad… —Seiya imaginaba que a esas alturas del día la Diosa estaría movilizando a sus abogados para los trámites correspondientes de la anulación de adopción y en definitiva aunque sabía que era lo mejor, eso no lo hacía sentir nada bien—. Supongo que no hay marcha atrás, que la decisión está tomada —suspiró él recordando la plática que había tenido la noche anterior con Saori—. Su rostro… reflejaba esa tristeza profunda que siempre se calla, pero sus ojos eran decididos, porque ya había aceptado la realidad…

_Acababa de discutir con Koga por lo cual se sentía molesto, lleno de furia, con el chico, con él mismo, con los dioses o con cualquiera que tuviera la culpa de su desdichado destino. Seiya se había tendido en el sillón de la sala y no hacía mas que recrear una y otra vez la discusión en su mente. El de ojos claros estaba tan metido en los confines de sus pensamientos que no sintió entrar a Saori en la habitación._

_Ella lo miró con ternura, se sentó en el borde del sillón y le acarició el castaño cabello y luego la morena piel de su frente. El contacto con la piel de Saori le produjo una sensación cálida al ex pegaso._

— Cuéntame —pidió ella, leyendo su semblante.

Y él así lo hizo, le contó todo lo que él y Koga se habían dicho y lo mal que se sentía.

— _Seiya —lo llamó Saori sosteniendo su rostro entre sus blancas manos, obligándolo así a dejar su estado de autocompasión y verla a lo ojos. Él dirigió la vista hacia ella—. No podemos seguir de esta forma. Lo de hoy ha sido suficiente prueba de ello —la voz de la Diosa sonaba dulce y triste a la vez y sus ojos, profundos y trasparentes luchaban por mantenerse firmes._

— _Lo sé… las cosas no están bien. No le estamos ayudando en nada a Koga y tampoco la estamos pasando bien nosotros —Saori asintió._

— _Nuestro objetivo desde un principio fue, criarlo como nuestro hijo, educarlo, ayudarlo, hacer de él una buena persona, que fuera feliz y bueno, creo que no lo hemos logrado del todo. Nunca pensé que las cosas pudieran llegar a este grado. Lamento hacerte pasar por esto._

_Él negó con la cabeza — La idea fue mía —aseguró Seiya._

— _No, la idea fue mía desde el momento en que tomé a Koga entre mis brazos aquella vez. Supongo que fui muy egoísta con los dos._

— _Ambos lo fuimos con él_ —intervino Seiya tomando el mentón de Saori— _Nosotros quisimos crear un lazo que nos uniera aún más como lo hacen las personas normales, algo que reafirmara la pertenencia del uno al otro pero no nos dimos cuenta que ese lazo ya lo tenemos —sonrió tímido el castaño._

_Saori hizo lo propio un poco sonrojada — Así es, y es muy fuerte._

_Hubo un silencio cómodo entre los dos por un breve instante en el que Saori acarició suavemente las mejillas de su amado._

— _Entonces, seremos tú y yo de nuevo… —dijo Seiya intuyendo la decisión._

— _Cómo siempre ha sido —aseguró con un dejo de tristeza la diosa._

— _No te preocupes Saori_ —se incorporó él del asiento—. _Sé que esto no fue lo que esperábamos pero aquí estaré siempre, contigo… no podría estar en otro lado que no fuera donde estás tú —Seiya la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y recargó su rostro en la cuerva del cuello de Saori; ella correspondió de inmediato abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que su frágil cuerpo le permitía y ahí, en los fuertes y seguros brazos de Seiya, ella se permitió derramar todas las lágrimas que se había guardado desde hacía mucho tiempo._

Seiya apartó esos tristes recuerdos de su mente tratando de darse ánimos. Decidió que ya era hora de volver y apoyar a Saori que no debería estar pasándola bien en esos momentos. Era hora de firmar esos papeles y ponerle punto final al sueño que nunca se realizó.

* * *

— K-Koga… —articuló Saori sintiendo los brazos de su aún hijo.

— No lo hagas, por favor… todo ha sido mi culpa, no debí decirle todas esas cosas a Seiya —aseguró el de cabello color vino con voz temblorosa.

— Koga, mira… —comenzó a decir Saori pero fue interrumpida por alguien que tocaba la puerta—. ¿Quién es?

— Mi señora, sus abogados han llegado, la esperan en el recibidor _—_ anunció la voz de Tatsumi del otro lado de la puerta.

Koga miró a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos, suplicantes y negó con la cabeza pidiéndole así que no hiciera lo que tenía en mente.

Saori se mordió el labio, nerviosa —Diles que suban por favor, los atenderé aquí dentro.

— Enseguida mi señora _—_ obedeció el viejo mayordomo.

— S-Saori por favor —volvió a insistir el nuevo dorado.

— Koga, escucha… —lo tomó por los hombros con dulzura—, esto es lo mejor de verdad, no te preocupes por lo que le has dicho a Seiya, bastará con que hables con él para arreglarlo. En cuanto a lo demás prefiero que esto acabe por el bien de todos.

Antes de que el chico pudiera rebatir aquella respuesta, Tatsumi entró a la habitación seguido de dos señores vestidos de traje y con maletín en mano.

— Por favor Koga, necesito hablar con los señores ¿podrías dejarnos a solas? —pidió Saori. El chico le dedicó una última mirada de súplica y al ver que ella no iba a cambiar de opinión dio media vuelta resignado.

Koga cerró la puerta tras de si y se quedó parado ahí sin saber que mas hacer o decir. Todo había pasado muy rápido para su gusto.

— Todo acabó… ¡soy un idiota! —se reprochó al borde de las lágrimas por el coraje consigo. Koga quería golpear algo o a alguien, descargar la furia que sentía dentro de si aunque sabía que no conseguiría nada con eso. Intentó calmarse un poco respirando hondo y repasó las opciones que tenía pero nada se le ocurría —Todo lo he hecho mal… soy un… —sin embargo segundos después algo llegó a su mente… —. ¡Eso es! _—_ exclamó esperanzado _—._ ¡Seiya!

El chico salió disparado atravesando la casa con un único objetivo en mente. No sabía donde estaría su maestro, pero definitivamente iba a encontrarlo.

— Seiya… —susurraba mientras corría, jadeante — Seiya… —los ojos ávidos del chico se deslizaban de arriba abajo buscándolo por todos lados por donde pasaba corriendo.

De pronto al salir al jardín, maestro y alumno se toparon de frente. Ambos estuvieron a punto de chocar pero gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Seiya que padre e hijo se esquivaron. Seiya abrió los ojos de par en par extrañado de ver la expresión de desesperación en el rostro Koga.

— Tienes que ayudarme, tienes que decirle a Saori que no… los abogados… ella va a… —balbuceó el de cabellos vinos haciendo señas abruptas.

— Tranquilízate Koga —pidió Seiya sereno—, esto es lo mejor para ti, ya no te causaremos problemas ¿de acuerdo? Lo platiqué con Saori anoche y bueno, en estos momentos debo ir a firmar —dijo Seiya restándole importancia al asunto y pasando de largo a su ex aprendiz.

— ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! —gritó Koga desesperado lo que hizo que Seiya volviera la vista hacia él—. Siento mucho lo de ayer, he sido un tonto todo este tiempo pero en verdad quiero que ustedes sigan siendo mis padres… —externó Koga.

Seiya negó con la cabeza con expresión confusa — No chico, las cosas no funcionaron y lo lamento pero, ya no hay porqué alargar todo este mal trago —dijo el ex pegaso y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.

El chico apretó los puños y la mandíbula tratando de contener sus sentimientos pero no podía más, estaba en el límite. — Por favor… —susurró Koga con las lágrimas desbordando sobre sus mejillas—. Papá…

Seiya se detuvo al escuchar, giró su cuerpo lentamente y observó al chico. El asombro en el rostro del castaño era inminente.

* * *

Alguien llamó dos veces a la puerta, impaciente. Soma revisó la hora en el despertador del buró y gruñó a darse cuenta que era "muy temprano" para su gusto. El bronceado se preguntaba quien sería el indecente que osaba levantarse a esas horas y golpear su puerta.

— ¿Quién? —gritó de entre las sábanas sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por levantarse a abrir.

— Soma, ¡abre ya! —ordenó Yuna sin paciencia.

— ¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡Además Koga salió temprano y no ha regresado!

— ¿No ha vuelto? —preguntó confundida y después agregó furiosa—: ¡Abre de una vez!

— ¡Vuelve a la cama o ve a molestar a Ryuho! —Soma giró y colocó la almohada sobre la cabeza intentando mitigar las gritos de su rubia amiga.

— ¿Y porqué la mandas a molestarme a mi? —se escuchó Ryuho detrás de la puerta—. Descuida Yuna, por suerte tengo la copia de la llave del cuarto aquí mismo.

—Genial… —volteó los ojos el de cabello naranja.

Ryuho y Yuna entraron a la habitación sin pedir permiso alguno y se sentaron en la cama donde yacía su amigo el león menor.

— Koga a va a pagármelas cuando acabe todo esto —se prometió Soma incorporándose de la cama—. ¿Por qué invaden mi privacidad?

— Ya pasa del medio día —reprochó la santa.

— ¿Y qué problema hay con eso?

— Estamos aquí porque pensamos que Koga ya había regresado —comentó Ryuho.

— Escuché su maldito despertador muy temprano, hizo mucho ruido al vestirse el muy tonto y casi tira la puerta cuando la cerró ¡vaya que tenía prisa! ¡ja! desde entonces no ha regresado.

Yuna suspiró preocupada. — Espero que todo haya resultado de buena manera…

— Yo creo que sí —la animó Ryuho—. Seiya quiere mucho a Koga, sólo que él no ha dejado que se lo demuestre como tal así que no es difícil adivinar que él va a perdonarlo.

— Koga es un tonto —acusó Soma rascando la punta de su nariz

— ¡Soma! ¡Es tú amigo! —inquirió Yuna.

— Y es tu novio por eso lo defiendes —la rubia se sonrojó totalmente y le aventó una almohada que le dio en la cara al leoncillo—. Lo digo enserio, si mi padre aún viviera no me comportaría de esa forma con él.

— Porque creciste con él, pero con Koga es diferente. Él no tuvo un padre o bueno no lo recuerda. Apenas y tendría un año cuando sucedió lo de Marte…

— Y a eso agrégale que es un tonto orgulloso —opinó el recién levantado.

— Koga también quiere mucho a Seiya, a pesar de lo que dice, él siempre lo tuvo presente cono su figura paterna —recordó la chica—. Supongo que solo nos queda esperar —suspiró, resignándose a aguardar noticias de su novio.

— Bien, ahora salgan de aquí y déjenme dormir…

— Ni lo sueñes Soma, iremos a desayunar, vístete o te sacaremos en pijama.

— ¿Ustedes? —se burló el moreno.

— Creo que es buena idea, tengo algo de hambre —secundó el dragón.

— Vayan, que yo dormiré un rato más.

— No lo creo —sonrió la santa de águila.

* * *

— ¿Entonces que procede?

— En realidad todo es sencillo señora Kido. Lo que nos pide puede proceder en cualquier momento al tratarse de una anulación —comentó uno de los abogados.

Saori guardó silencio; jugaba con sus manos nerviosa, indecisa. A pesar de que lo había platicado con Seiya y de que creía tener la decisión resuelta, su corazón titubeaba.

Se puso de pie ante las miradas pacientes de sus abogados y caminó despacio hasta el ventanal en donde perdió la vista en algún punto del patio.

— _¿Porqué me cuesta tanto…? No quiero dejar ir estos recuerdos, no quiero_ —pensó la diosa con la mayor consternación de su vida—. _Seiya y yo planeamos tenernos el uno al otro y tener a Koga, ser una familia, siempre. Cuando él faltó, decidí seguir con esa promesa que nos habíamos hecho y eduqué a Koga, traté que su infancia fuera feliz aunque le hizo falta estar al contacto con más niños de su edad, aunque lo hice entrenar para asumir su destino demasiado pronto. Aún recuerdo los primeros pasos que dio… fueron de la mano de Seiya; su primer palabra, su llanto por todo el santuario y sus risas... y ahora todo eso se resume en un papel, en una firma que volverá a separarnos. Mi hijo, nuestro hijo, parte de nosotros dejará de serlo, la vida que elegimos, acabará con esto. ¿Cuándo fue que me equivoqué? ¿En qué momento dejamos de ser felices? Me esforcé Seiya, y tu te esforzaste conmigo, lo intentamos pero no estamos hechos para esto_ —se limpió rápidamente la lágrima que le resbalaba por el mentón y tomó aire antes de girarse a los señores que aún esperaban su decisión—. ¿Podrían hacer el documento? ¿En este momento?

Los abogados se miraron entre si y asintieron ante la petición. El más joven de los dos sacó una pequeña laptop de su maletín y comenzó a escribir velozmente.

— K-Koga… ¿Q-Que fue lo que…?

— Tenías razón, en lo que me dijiste… —Seiya lo miraba pero no entendía a lo que el pegaso se refería—, eres mi padre y no sólo porque lo dice un papel. No quise ver mas allá, ni escuchar razones ni mucho menos entenderlas, pero ahora lo entiendo, quizás algo tarde. No soy quién para juzgarlos ni señalar sus acciones, ni reprochar su proceder. He sido tan injusto y malagradecido con ustedes. No quise escuchar su historia y tuvimos que llegar a este punto. Ahora sé que ustedes se quieren, más allá de lo que significa ser Athena y caballero, eso sólo los unió más, ahora que puedo separarlo lo veo. ¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeño, muchos te mencionaban pero nadie me dijo que tu habías sido mi padre, ni siquiera Saori me lo dijo. La entiendo, tu recuerdo le traía mucha tristeza aunque siempre se mantuvo fuerte había noches en que la escuchaba flaquear pero no entendía la razón. Conforme fui creciendo y emprendí mi camino como caballero, sentí tu cosmos rodearme, protegerme… pensaba en ti como un padre e incluso sentía algo de celos por Ryuho que tenía a Shiryu con él y del cual hablaba mucho. Gracias a eso yo trataba de imaginar como serían las cosas si estuvieras vivo porque como sabes pensamos que Marte te había matado; me preguntaba si nos llevaríamos tan bien como Ryuho y su papa, si pelearíamos y si me contarías todas las grandes hazañas que muchos te describieron. Y ahora que estás aquí no he hecho mas que amargarle las cosas a todos… perdóname, estuve mucho tiempo sólo con Saori, fui entrenado para proteger a Athena y sobretodo a ella, mi madre. Me sentí celoso por ver lo conectados que estaban y pensé lo peor y ahora no sé como repararlo porque no quiero seguir con esto, no quiero que firmen ese papel y dejen de ser mis padres —las lágrimas se habían hecho surcos en las mejillas de Koga, cristalinas gotas bajaban una tras otra, sin la intención de parar.

El cuerpo de Seiya se movió solo, tan rápido que reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta que había abrazado con todas sus fuerzas a aquel chico, su aprendiz, su sucesor, su hijo.

— Ningún papel podrá cambiar absolutamente nada Koga, tú eres mi hijo.


	9. Madurez

Seiya se separó de Koga al reaccionar y se dio cuenta de que lo abrazaba.

El chico sintió enseguida el cambio del cosmos de Seiya y temió lo peor.

— ¿Me ayudarás…? —preguntó el chico con rastros de lágrimas en los ojos.

Seiya guardó silencio y observó a Koga detenidamente.

— _Estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Saori hizo: dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos hacia Koga. Quisiera abrazarlo de nuevo y decirle que todo estará bien pero no quiero hacerle mas mal de lo que ya se le ha hecho_ —pensó el ex caballero—. Koga, sé que tu arrepentimiento es verdadero, lo puedo ver y me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de cómo son las cosas. Sin embargo debes saber que, aunque Saori y yo tenemos parte de la culpa, tú también la tienes; sé que tu carácter es impulsivo, pero no debiste actuar de esa forma. Tienes que dejar de ser así y pensar antes de actuar, bien sabes que todos nuestros actos y palabras derivan en consecuencias. No estuvo bien que nos faltaras al respeto de esa forma Koga, porque somos tus padres—. Koga bajó la vista. El tono de Seiya no era de enojo, pero si era serio y alto, señal de que hablaba totalmente enserio—. En cuanto a la adopción, debes saber que si realmente quieres que seamos una familia, tienes que estar dispuesto a seguir las reglas que nosotros pongamos de otra forma esto no va a funcionar. Koga —el aludido alzó la vista y se encontró con eso ojos tan curiosamente parecidos a los suyos—, hace tiempo que ya no eres un niño y lamento mucho no haber podido ayudar en tu educación en ese momento, pero aún ahora puedo darte los consejos que creo pertinentes para ti, si me dejas.

— Sé que va a costarme, pero pondré todo de mi parte —admitió él.

— Te creo, pero debes trabajar muy duro por ello —asintió Seiya—. Y sobre ayudarte… voy a echarte una mano con esos dos aburridos abogados, pero no voy a intervenir. Tendrás que hablar con Saori y explicarle tus razones.

— Pero… ya lo hice y ella no me escuchó… —explicó recordando su fallido intento.

Seiya le dio una palmada en el hombro — Tendrás que hacerlo mejor o renunciar.

* * *

— Tenemos el documento señora Kido, ¿quiere echarle un vistazo antes de…?

— Si, por favor — lo interrumpió ella. Saori se alejó de la ventana y alargó la mano para recibir el papel el cual comenzó a leer despacio—. Esto será lo único que tendré que firmar ¿cierto?

— Así es señora, y también deberá firma el señor Seiya.

— Es verdad… —se quedó pensativa—, me había olvidado de que el también tiene que fírmarlo, pero no hay problema con ello, él no tardará en llegar.

— Entonces, cuando usted esté lista —dijo el abogado—. Tómese su tiempo.

— Eso es precisamente lo que ya no quiero, tomarme más tiempo —aseguró triste—. Así lo hice durante todos estos meses y nada mejoró, así que no tiene caso hacerlos esperar más a ustedes.

Saori tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio y sacó un fino bolígrafo del cajón;

los abogados la miraban, testigos fieles al dolor que reflejaban sus ojos. Ella los miró por un breve segundo y después bajó la vista al documento. Suspiró audiblemente y firmó.

Después de todo, si lo había hecho y había sido tan fácil. Un movimiento de muñeca era lo que había bastado para ponerle un punto casi final a lo más preciado que tenía. Ahora sólo faltaba la firma de Seiya.

A pesar de que sabía que la sentimental de los dos era ella, tenia muy presente el dolor del castaño. Seiya había amado de igual forma a Koga, desde bebé y el poco tiempo que pasó con ellos había demostrado ser un excelente padre. Saori también sabía que había algo que él no se perdonaba y eso era haberles faltado tanto tiempo, haberse perdido el crecimiento de su hijo. Ambos compartían el dolor de aquello, pero también se tenían el uno al otro y de ese momento en adelante así sería de nuevo.

— Seiya no tardará en llegar, por favor esperemos un rato hasta que …

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron, seguidos de una voz más que conocida—. Saori —ella tuvo el impulso de echarse a correr y abrir la puerta para estrechar fuertemente a su caballero más fiel, sin embargo tuvo muy presente la visita de los abogados y se reprimió.

— Puedes pasar, te estábamos esperando —indicó mirando fijamente la puerta.

Se escuchó el girar de la perilla de la puerta y ésta se abrió develando la figura tranquila de Seiya.

Los abogados se pusieron de pie de inmediato; esa era una costumbre que tenían desde que él los conocía y que le resultaba un tanto divertida puesto que ellos lo llamaban "señor Kido" creyendo que era el esposo de Saori, cosa que definitivamente era algo que a Seiya le encantaba que pensaran, no solo esos dos, sino todo el mundo.

— Buenas tardes, señores —saludó Seiya dirigiéndose a los dos abogados que aún estaban de pie—. ¿Podrían ser tan amables de dejarme a mi y a… mi esposa un momento a solas?

— P-Por supuesto señor Kido —concedió uno de ellos.

— Muchas gracias, los llamaré cuando estemos listos —los acompañó hasta la puerta y cerró, luego se volvió hacia una Saori con expresión extrañada.

— ¿Esposa? —preguntó sonrojada y divertida.

— Me gusta que piensen eso… además es casi la verdad.

— S-Seiya, no es momento de…

— Ven aquí —extendió su mano, ofreciéndola. Saori no dudó ni un segundo y se la tomó. Seiya rápidamente la haló hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza — He vivido tanto tiempo cerca de ti que estoy empezando a pensar que no me importaría romper las reglas a estas alturas…

El cuerpo de Saori se tensó al escuchar esas palabras. —No… no lo hagas, no podría soportar que te pasara algo… —rogó ella—. Puedo sentirlo y eso es suficiente.

— Pero necesito decírtelo… —insistió Seiya—. Aunque temo que por mi culpa algo te pase ¿no es exactamente lo que tu temes? —Saori asintió con la cara en el hombro del castaño—. Sabes cuanto te quiero Saori, eres mi tesoro más preciado, mi razón…

— Seiya, basta…

— ¿Qué soy para ti? —lanzó esta vez él, tomándola por sorpresa.

— Oh, Seiya… —lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado. Saori siempre había sabido la respuesta a esa pregunta desde que tenía 13 años. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de confesarlo, de gritarlo pero la prudencia la mantenía hatada, siempre. Así como Seiya, ella también sentía la necesidad de expresarse, de que el supiera cuanto lo amaba. Las lágrimas aparecieron en los azules ojos de la diosa. En esos momentos, que eran muy pocos, el tenerlo así le daba valor. El amor desmedido que sentía hacia él se apoderaba de su cuerpo y amenazaba con llevar todo hasta las últimas consecuencias. Seiya tenía razón, ¿cuántos años se la había pasado juntos sólo haciéndose compañía? ¿Cuánto tiempo no habían soportado ya? A ella le bastaba tenerlo así, pero no podía negar que a veces no le era suficiente. Lo amaba, eso era lo más cierto que sabía y lo único que le importaba—. Te amo tanto Seiya.

Atónito, el ex pegaso despegó su cuerpo de la cercanía que los unía por el abrazo y la miró, totalmente sorprendido.

— S-Saori —articuló posando una palma en la mejilla de ella.

— Siempre había querido decirlo… aún ahora siento algo de miedo pero es que no puedo callarlo más aunque ya lo sepas o lo sospeches, necesito que lo sepas por mi, por mi voz…

— Princesa… yo también te amo tanto. Quería decirlo, tantas veces… pero el miedo me ha detenido, y como tú aún temo no por mi, sino por ti, pero te prometo que siempre voy a protegerte, de quien sea, nadie te hará daño y si tengo que morir por estas palabras lo haré y habrá valido la pena —volvió a abrazarla fuertemente y depositó un beso en la frente de esta.

Las lágrimas siguieron fluyendo por los ojos de la diosa — Quería formar una familia contigo, y egoístamente utilicé a Koga para eso —continuó entre sollozos la de cabello lila.

— No, no lo utilizaste, tú realmente lo amas como tu hijo, no porque me hayas elegido como su padre… lo amas por ser él y yo, yo los amo tanto a los dos Saori.

— Seiya, ya he firmado —confesó ella, aun en sus brazos.

— Saori, escúchame por favor. No voy a defender a Koga, no puedo justificarlo por los errores que ha cometido ni pretendo hacerte cambiar de parecer si tú crees que esto es lo mejor para los tres, pero no firmaré ese documento hasta que escuches lo que ese chico tiene que decirte, es todo lo que te pido.

— ¿Koga? ¿Pero que tendría que decirme…?

Seiya se encogió de hombros — Mejor dejemos que él nos diga ¿te parece? —Seiya fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Tal parecía que Koga había permanecido todo ese tiempo de pie afuera, aguardando el momento de la verdad.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Seiya al chico que acababa de entrar.

— Le pedí a Seiya que me ayudara a convencerte de que no firmaras… —se dirigió a su madre.

— Y yo le dije que no lo iba a hacer —añadió el moreno.

— Si bueno… S-Saori… mamá… sé que mi actitud ha sido pésima todo este tiempo. Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo impulsivo que soy, que me dejo llevar por lo que siento en el momento y no veo más allá y eso está mal. Por favor, no firmes… quiero seguir siendo hijo suyo y aprender a convivir con los dos, de verdad… sé que piensas que nos hemos hecho mucho daño y bueno eso ha sido gracias a mi, pero te prometo que ya no será así. Me dejé llevar por los celos de… de hijo… y-y pensé tontamente que Seiya quería robarnos a todos los caballeros el cariño de Athena, sin tomar en cuenta que tu también eres una persona que tiene otras responsabilidades claro está pero, tu también eres como los demás hasta cierto punto. Ahora sé como son las cosas entre ustedes y sé también que no tengo derecho a juzgarlos —el chico hablaba un tanto apenado pero decidido—. Sólo tienes que dejar de protegerme y decirme la verdad sobre las cosas sin temor a mi reacción. Ya no soy un niño y creo que puedo entenderlo si me lo dices, se trate de lo que sea que se trate, y así funcionarán las cosas.

Koga terminó y por un momento reinó el silencio entre los tres.

— No sé que pienses Saori sin embargo he de decir que si vamos a continuar de esta forma los tres juntos, habrá reglas que seguir a partir de ahora, sin importar que Koga esté algo crecido—sentenció.

— No pensé que hubieras madurado tanto en tan poco tiempo… —habló Saori para su hijo.

— Bueno creo, que a pesar de las peleas Seiya ayudó en eso y también Yuna… —admitió sonrojado Koga al mencionar a su novia.

Saori miró a padre e hijo; Seiya se mantenía serio pero ella sabía que por dentro estaba igual de orgulloso que ella de su hijo. Y Koga tenía ese semblante de autentico arrepentimiento. Sin embargo ahora lo veía, él tenía razón, ya no era un niño, hacía mucho que no lo era y ella se empeñaba en tratarlo como tal. Su hijo era ya todo un adulto.

* * *

— ¡Koga! —gritó la rubia al divisar a su novio entrar por el santuario.

El chico corrió hacia ella y la estrechó. Moría de ganas de hacer eso porque la había extrañado en todo momento.

— ¿Cómo te fue con Seiya? —preguntó ella casi sin aliento debido a los nervios de la cercanía.

Koga no contestó de inmediato, en cambio le plantó en beso, lo había deseado todo el día, llegar al santuario con buenas noticias y verla, agradecerle por ser ella quien lo mantuviera con los pies sobre la tierra, por estar ahí con él, siempre, como su amiga y ahora como su novia.

Ella correspondió enseguida al beso pero no faltó mucho para que recordara en donde se encontraban.

— ¡Alguien puede vernos! — reprimió ella entre sonrisas y nervios. Definitivamente ese contacto la había desarmado de pies a cabeza.

— ¡En estos momentos no me importa! ¡Yuna! ¡Te quiero!

— ¡Koga! —le tapó la boca mirando a todos lados —. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

— Gracias por aconsejarme, por tenerme tanta paciencia aunque a veces sea muy tonto.

— N-No digas eso, no eres un tonto…

— Ambos sabemos que lo soy, pero tu lo pasas por alto porque me quieres —arqueó una ceja el de cabello vino y su chica se sonrojó aun mas.

— P-Pero no todo el tiempo, a-además a-así me gustas —admitió la rubia—. Bueno ¿vas a contarme que pasó o no? —cambió el tema porque sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a reventar la cara de lo roja que ya estaba—. Es más, vamos con Ryuho y Soma que han estado preocupados por ti todo el día, ellos también quieren saber.

La chica comenzó a caminar con pasos torpes porque aun se encontraba nerviosa, pero Koga la detuvo.

— Espera… sé que Ryuho y Soma entenderán que les platique después, ahora sólo quiero estar contigo…

— K-Koga…

— Mañana es mi último entrenamiento con Seiya y después de eso me anunciarán como caballero dorado… así que quiero aprovechar el tiempo.

— E-Es verdad, pronto será la ceremonia… —recordó ella.

— ¿Sabes? Me muro de los nervios —confesó su novio.

Yuna sonrió y le acarició la mejilla cariñosamente. — Sé que crees que eres tonto y demasiado impulsivo, sin embargo hay valentía dentro de ti… eres luz Koga, tu corazón es puro y aunque te dejas llevar muchas veces por tus sentimientos, tu luchas por tus seres queridos, por protegerlos y eso es lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti. Estoy muy orgullosa de ver en lo que te has convertido en tan poco tiempo. Lo harás perfectamente bien, lo sé.

Esta vez fue el chico quién sintió sus mejillas ardiendo y no supo muy bien que hacer, así que la abrazó de nuevo.

Ese día se quedaría en su memoria, definitivamente.

* * *

La noche había caído después de un día bastante largo y agitado para ellos. Observando el cielo estrellado, la pareja se encontraba en el balcón del cuarto de la diosa, platicando un poco acerca de lo sucedido.

— Le dijiste que no ibas a ayudarlo pero eso es realmente lo que estabas haciendo —le dijo Saori, acusándolo divertida.

— No es verdad, yo sólo interrumpí a tus abogados, Koga hizo el resto.

— ¿Por qué no te agradan?

— Porque no me agrada nadie que te mire con adoración —dijo él.

— Entonces es ganancia que te reconozcan como mi esposo, quiere decir que saben que soy una mujer ocupada.

— Y me parece bien que piensen eso —sonrió Seiya, haciendo que le temblaran las piernas a Saori, como había sido siempre que se le ocurría lanzar ese gesto — ¿Te arrepientes de haberme dicho tus sentimientos?

— Es sólo que no quiero que te pase nada… —se mordió el labio.

— Yo no quiero que nos sigamos reprimiendo por miedo. Estoy consciente de lo que implica y creo que tu también pero ambos estamos dispuestos a luchar si algo sucede ¿no es así? —Saori asintió—. Entonces no pasa nada… seguiremos como hasta ahora, viviendo juntos en esta casa, haciéndonos compañía, cocinando juntos, platicando de todo y de nada, cuidándonos.

— ¿Aún quieres cuidarme? ¿más? Siempre has estado ahí —le recordó.

Seiya se acercó hacia ella y besó la punta de su nariz.

— Aquí quiero estar, siempre.


	10. Un anuncio importante

— Ya casi es hora —anunció Seiya mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Maestro y aprendiz se encontraban en la cámara del patriarca; la ceremonia de nombramiento de Koga como nuevo dorado se oficiaría en breves minutos por lo que los dos caballeros estaban teniendo una pequeña plática mientras esperaban el momento.

— Estoy nervioso —confesó Koga, frotando sus manos. El frío que la armadura dorada emanaba al contacto con su piel tampoco le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda—. Siento que faltaron muchas cosas por aprender, más entrenamiento, más tiempo… —por un instante el de cabello vino lamentó haber desperdiciado unos cuantos entrenamientos con su actitud infantil.

Seiya negó con la cabeza — Te he enseñado todo lo que sé —le dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro a su discípulo—. Tranquilo, estás listo. Lo demás lo irás aprendiendo con el tiempo.

— Eso espero… —suspiró esperanzado—. La verdad es que no quiero fallarle a nadie; no quiero decepcionarlos ni a ti, ni a Saori y a los demás tampoco…

Seiya miró con ternura al abrumado chico y recordó que él se había sentido de la misma forma el día de su nombramiento; aquella vez le asaltaron las dudas y sintió miedo de no ser capaz de desempeñar bien su papel y de no poder defender a Saori, pero al poco tiempo comprendió que esos pensamientos no lo llevarían a ningún lado. Por eso comprendía totalmente a Koga y sabía que era normal que se sintiera así.

— Escucha, Koga —lo miró—, has trabajado muy duro estos últimos meses y no sólo en el entrenamiento, sino durante tu etapa como caballero de bronce —colocó ambas manos en los hombros del chico—. Es normal sentirse nervioso o tener dudas por tu nombramiento pero ya verás que conforme pasen los días ese miedo será reemplazado por el sentido del deber, por tus nuevas responsabilidades y sobretodo por tu devoción hacia Athena, todo eso te dará fuerza para seguir.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió el chico.

— Porque eso me sucedió a mi cuando me nombraron caballero dorado —al escuchar eso, Koga sintió un poco de alivio entendiendo que era normal la forma en la que se sentía en esos momentos—. Aunque claro, ahora sabes que no fue sólo mi devoción hacia nuestra diosa, Saori también contribuyó a que mi empeño se redoblara y dejara atrás mis titubeos.

— Entiendo —se sonrojó—. Yo también tengo a alguien ahora…

— Eso es una de las cosas mas valiosas como caballero y como hombre, así que permite que ese sentimiento te impulse a cuidar de los tuyos, a poner tu máximo esfuerzo. Ahora es tu turno de cuidar de Athena y también de proteger a Saori, tu madre. Alguna vez ese fue mi lugar, ahora es el tuyo y no tengo ninguna duda de que lo harás muy bien… estoy seguro de que no vas a fallarle a nadie, sé que ella está en muy buenas manos.

— Yo… no sé que decir… S-Seiya… —pronunció el de cabello vino, bastante halagado.

— Tu destino siempre ha sido claro, todos los que te queremos podemos verlo con facilidad. Tu valentía y tenacidad te han llevado hasta aquí y sé que seguirás yendo cada vez más alto, sólo escucha a tu corazón y sigue tus instintos —aconsejó, señalando con su dedo índice el corazón del chico, protegido detrás de su armadura dorada—. ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que pudiera decir esto, porque sabía que no tendría el momento ni la posibilidad, pero ahora estoy muy agradecido de tener la oportunidad de decirlo —los ojos de Seiya se cubrieron de un velo brillante que Koga notó de inmediato—: Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

Sin más Koga le dio un fuerte abrazo a Seiya, que por supuesto éste correspondió. El chico se sentía de la misma forma: Estaba orgulloso de tener a un padre como él, valiente y sabio.

— Gracias… papá.

Seiya sonrió—. En cuanto estés listo dirígete a la estatua de Athena, estaremos esperando por ti —le indicó dándole una palmada en la cabeza y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la cámara.

— Sólo necesito unos minutos más… —aseguró Koga tomando un poco de aire y reteniéndolo en sus pulmones tratando de calmar sus latidos. A pesar de haberse calmado un poco con las palabras de aliento de su padre, el nervio seguía estando ahí.

— Está bien —concedió Seiya abriendo la puerta—. De todas formas parece que podemos esperar unos minutos más, tienes otra visita.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Koga siguiendo la figura de Seiya que salía del lugar—. ¿Quién…?

El futuro dorado no tuvo ir al encuentro de su visita para adivinar de quién se trataba. Antes de que Yuna entrara, él ya se había percatado de su cosmo.

— Has venido… —pronunció acercándose a la santa, dudando si sostenerla o no entre sus brazos pues podían verlos.

— T-Te ves m-muy bien, Koga —dijo sonrojándose al notar que la armadura dorada le sentaba de maravilla a su novio.

— Este nombramiento es gracias a ti.

— ¡Koga! ¡Esto es por tu perseverancia y esfuerzo! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver! —alegó sorprendida de que su novio le adjudicara tal triunfo en el que no creía en absoluto tener algo que ver.

— Te equivocas —le corrigió—. Yo tenía muchas dudas al principio, incluso odio y celos infundados por lo cual no acepté de buena gana mi ascenso. Sin embargo, tú me ayudaste mucho, aconsejándome, explicándome las cosas, mostrándome otro punto de vista… me ayudaste a no dejarme llevar por mi egoísmo, así que en parte esto te lo debo a ti, al igual que la mejoría con mis padres.

— ¿Padres? ¡Koga, los estas llamando de esa forma! —se sorprendió Yuna, notando el cariño impregnado en la voz del chico al hablar de Seiya y Saori.

— Eso es lo que Seiya y Saori son para mi, no sólo porque me hayan adoptado… sino por que en verdad ellos me quieren de esa forma y yo a ellos, debo admitir.

— Me alegra tanto escucharte hablar así —sonrió la rubia.

— Yuna —la tomó de las manos—, sé que este no es el lugar, ni el momento y que es arriesgado porque alguien podría escucharnos —se acercó a su oído y le susurró—: pero quiero que sepas que te amo sinceramente —a la chica se le subieron los colores en cuanto Koga se apartó para verla a la cara—. Ahora quizás haya menos tiempo para vernos pero sé que podremos acoplarnos.

— Te prometo que entrenaré muy duro para llegar a ser un caballero de oro —dijo la muchacha.

— Entrenaremos juntos, lo prometo —inclinó su rostro hacia ella y ambos apoyaron las frentes.

* * *

— Al parecer Yuna, tú y yo hemos tenido la misma idea —dijo Saori en tono divertido. Se había encontrado con Seiya afuera de la cámara del patriarca—, sólo que ustedes dos llegaron antes que yo —suspiró—. Bien, supongo que hablaré con él después del nombramiento ¿Cómo está Koga?

— Nervioso, pero con la visita que acaba de recibir estoy seguro de que se tranquilizará —bromeó Seiya—. ¿Cómo estás tú?

— Me siento feliz y orgullosa, sé que Koga hará un buen trabajo.

— Yo tampoco tengo dudas sobre eso.

— ¿Le dijiste algo sobre la celebración…?

— No, aún no. Quizás no le agrade, ya sabes como es respecto a las fiestas… —se frotó la cabeza el castaño.

— Entonces, quizás tengamos que llevarlo a rastras.

Ambos rieron un poco ante el comentario. Después decidieron que era momento de dirigirse a la estatua de Athena y dar paso a la ceremonia.

Caminaron en silencio al lugar, en donde ya se encontraban reunidos varios caballeros que saludaban a Seiya con ademanes y que éste devolvía con efusividad.

Cada paso que daban Seiya se detenía a saludar a los que se acercaban.

— ¿Cómo estas? —saludó a un caballero de plata—. Veo que te han ascendido, felicidades… ¡Ah! ¡Hola! —exclamó al saludar a lo lejos a otro caballero.

— Sigues siendo tan famoso en el santuario como cuando estabas aquí —le dijo Saori que caminaba a la par con él.

— Vamos, no soy famoso —corrigió él—, sólo he permanecido mucho tiempo aquí, podría decir que toda mi vida y he visto a muchos caballeros nacer, crecer y morir en este lugar.

— Todos te tienen mucho cariño.

— Yo también los aprecio a todos, este es mi hogar. Bien, creo que ahora debemos separarnos —le dijo a Saori cuando llegaron frente a la estatua. Cada uno debía ocupar su lugar en la ceremonia así que se verían después—. Te veré una vez que esto termine —ella asintió.

Seiya tomó su posición y observó a su alrededor: Todos los caballeros de bronce, plata y oro estaban reunidos en filas, frente a la estatua de la diosa. Saori se mantenía de pie con Niké en mano, mirando la formación de sus caballeros quienes estaban hincados, reverenciándola.

A pesar de que Seiya ya no era un caballero se le permitía estar en el santuario ya que había alcanzado el rango de maestro al entrenar a Koga, lo cual resultaba muy gratificante para el castaño que disfrutaba estar en ese lugar más que en otro.

De pronto, la figura de Koga apareció a lo lejos: el joven se detuvo por un momento y observó la escena. Suspiró emocionado, aquel era un momento muy importante en su vida por lo cual se alentó a olvidarse del nerviosismo. Koga caminó en dirección a la diosa cruzando camino entre sus colegas.

Saori miraba a su caballero avanzar hacia ella y notó su gran seguridad pues éste sonreía y caminaba erguido. Inclusive notó cuando Koga volteó e intercambió una mirada con Yuna.

Pronto el chico estuvo frente a la Diosa, se inclinó imitando a los demás y permaneció así.

Saori se acercó y se dirigió a él y todos los presentes:

— Éste es un gran día para el santuario y para todos nosotros —habló Saori—. Koga, has completado tú entrenamiento y con ello te has hecho merecedor de tu nueva armadura —le sonrió la Diosa—. Tú determinación, valentía y perseverancia te han traído hasta aquí y estoy segura de que te seguirán impulsando para proteger lo que mas quieres. Como muchos de tus compañeros, has jurado proteger a esta tierra, pelear por ella y por todos los seres que la habitan; has prometido pelear contra cualquier enemigo sin poner en duda tus creencias y devociones —la Diosa hizo una breve pausa y el silencio en el lugar fue palpable—. Koga de pegaso ¿prometes serle fiel a tú Diosa y a tú tierra? — preguntó ella al chico que aún permanecía hincado.

— Mi vida te pertenece Diosa Athena, al igual que a esta tierra —alzó la vista el caballero.

Saori deslizó a Niké entre sus dedos, inclinando el báculo y lo posó en dirección a la frente del homenajeado.

— Yo te nombro, Koga de Sagitario, caballero dorado.

Koga y los presentes se pusieron de pie inmediatamente. Los vítores y aplausos irrumpieron entre el trémulo silencio, al igual que los inconfundibles chiflidos de Soma.

Posterior a la ceremonia, se llevó a cabo un banquete en honor al nuevo dorado, en donde todos los caballeros presentes degustaron la comida y se dedicaron a platicar recordando varias anécdotas de batalla.

Koga había sido conferido junto a los dorados, y a pesar de que la plática había sido amena, durante toda la comida no pudo evitar echarle vistazos a la mesa del fondo en donde estaban sus amigos.

Poco tiempo después, terminados los alimentos uno por uno de los caballeros comenzó a desfilar hacia la salida, momento que el recién nombrado aprovechó para escabullirse con los bronceados.

— ¡Miren quien nos honra con su presencia! —exclamó Soma al ver que su amigo se acercaba—. Deberías recibir nombramientos más seguido, comeríamos mejor.

— ¡Tú deberías entrenar para ser el siguiente! —espetó Koga.

— Muchas felicidades, Koga —lo felicitó Haruto.

— Enhorabuena, Pegaso —añadió Edén.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, amigo —le dijo Ryuho con una gran sonrisa.

— Ya… pues, gracias a todos —agradeció un tanto nervioso el chico.

— ¿Cómo te sentiste durante la ceremonia? ¿Menos nervioso que antes?—preguntó Yuna.

— ¿Y tú como sabes que estaba nervioso, Yuna? —interrumpió Soma. La chica comenzó a sonrojarse—. ¿Acaso lo viste antes de…?

— ¡S-Soma! ¡Es suficiente! —Koga le dio un golpe en la cabeza—. Respétame, soy tu superior.

— ¡Ya verás cuando sea dorado también!

— Ustedes si que saben divertirse —interrumpió Seiya que había llegado a la mesa del alboroto—. Hola muchachos.

— Buenas tardes, Seiya —contestaron al unísono.

— No hay duda, hasta en eso están sincronizados —bromeó.

— Pensé que estarías con los demás dorados —comentó Koga.

— Hemos agotado las anécdotas. Ahora ellos deben ir a trabajar y yo debo ir a la casa a preparar unas cuantas cosas. No tuve tiempo de decirte nada pero a parte de esta celebración, tendremos una fiesta en casa, a la que por supuesto están invitados todos ustedes chicos —se dirigió a los demás con una sonrisa de complicidad.

— Un momento, y ¿para qué es esa fiesta? ¿no es suficiente con está? —el caballero de sagitario comenzó a ponerse nervioso, algo tramaban sus padres podía presentirlo.

— Koga, un triunfo así en tu vida no puede pasar desapercibido ¿no crees? —dijo Seiya en tono burlón—. Saori invitó a algunos amigos suyos, será algo pequeño y tranquilo, así que me gustaría que todos ustedes fueran, sin excepción… especialmente tú, Yuna, Koga va a necesitarte.

— Oh, b-bueno yo… ahí estaré —asintió la aludida un poco confundida.

— ¿P-Porqué dices que voy a necesitar que Yuna…?

— Koga, te esperamos a ti y a tus amigos más tarde —lo interrumpió Seiya—. Por lo mientras sigue divirtiéndote con el pelirrojo.

— ¿De verdad piensan ir? —Koga se volvió al grupo una vez que Seiya se fue.

— ¿Tendría algo de malo? —preguntó Haruto.

— No… es sólo que tengo un presentimiento…

— Ya lo has oído, dijo que sería algo pequeño —le recordó Ryuho— ¿Qué podría pasar?

* * *

Koga llegó de la mano de Yuna y acompañado de Ryuho, Soma, Haruto y Edén a la mansión Kido. Hasta ese momento había visto poca gente entrar a la casa, signo de que Seiya había dicho la verdad acerca de que sería algo pequeño, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir curiosidad.

Él nunca había sentido mucha emoción por asistir a fiestas de ese tipo. Conocía algunas amistades de su madre que eran gente de negocios, personas muy importantes que por educación saludaba o se acercaba a conversar. Sin embargo prefería reuniones pequeñas con amigos cercanos en donde pudiera sentirse cómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a reuniones ostentosas a pesar de ser hijo de una figura como Saori, además que ese tipo de fiestas no se celebraban con regularidad por lo cual le extrañó. La fiesta en el santuario había sido más que suficiente para el muchacho.

Al entrar a la casa el grupo de amigos se dio cuenta de que una importante celebración se llevaría a cabo. Todo estaba finamente adornado: se había dispuesto una gran mesa con muchos platillos de todo tipo y un trio de cuerdas amenizaba la ocasión. Globos y listones colgaban de todos lados y un gran pastel color blanco con detalles dorados descansaba en el centro de una mesa.

— ¡Koga! —exclamó Saori bajando las escaleras.

— M-Mamá… —Koga casi se quedaba mudo. Saori vestía un elegante vestido blanco, he incluso se había recogido el cabello en un moño que la hacía ver muy atractiva—. Te ves muy bonita…

— Gracias hijo. Los estábamos esperando.

— ¿Ha si? ¿Para qué exactamente…?

— Si me acompañas al despacho, lo sabrás —Koga miró a sus amigos y se encogió de hombros—. Chicos, por favor discúlpennos —dijo ella—. Pueden servirse lo que gusten, regresaremos en un momento.

— Muchas gracias señorita Saori —dijo Ryuho—. Ve Koga, nosotros aguardaremos aquí.

— Nos comeremos todo en tu honor —sonrió Soma, sin poder esperar más para probar la comida.

— D-De acuerdo —se encaminó el chico no muy convencido pero listo para develar tanto secreto.

— Yuna, ¿podría venir tú también, por favor? —le pidió Saori. Koga y Yuna se miraron

— Si, claro —los siguió la joven.

Al entrar a la oficina de Saori, se encontraron con Seiya quien vestía smoking y estaba sentado en uno de los sofás. Frente al escritorio un señor con libro en mano y gran toga blanca les sonrió.

— Ya podemos comenzar —Saori se colocó de frente al señor de blanco y Seiya tomó su lugar al lado de ella y le tomó la mano.

— Creo que deberían explicarle a los jóvenes porqué han pedido su presencia —recordó el desconocido.

— Es verdad, con los nervios se me pasó —declaró Seiya. Él y Saori se volvieron hacia su hijo, que efectivamente estaba esperando una explicación.

Seiya no había tenido oportunidad de platicar con su hijo y comentarle, mucho menos Saori que había estado ocupada viendo los detalles del nombramiento. Sin embargo, ambos confiaban que el cambio de actitud de Koga fuera verdadero y reaccionara de la mejor manera posible.

— Koga, Yuna —comenzó Saori—, hemos pedido su presencia hoy aquí no solamente para celebrar tú nombramiento hijo. Esta es una doble celebración.

— No entiendo —dijo Koga, extrañado, sosteniendo la mano de su novia.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dijimos que Saori y yo nos casamos para poder adoptarte? —le preguntó el castaño. El chico asintió—. Nunca ejercimos exactamente esos roles y ahora queremos hacerlo de verdad —explicó Seiya sin poder oculatar la sonrisa—. Sin embargo ya estamos casados por la vía legal y sólo nos falta celebrarlo de forma religiosa. Para tu madre y para mi es un momento muy importante por eso queremos que tú y Yuna no acompañen, claro si ustedes están de acuerdo.

Yuna se llevó una mano a la boca y se sonrojó totalmente. Koga, estaba atónito en su lugar.

— ¿Podrías acompañarnos, hijo? —le preguntó Saori, dulcemente.

Koga tardó un poco en contestar asimilando la situación—. Nunca más podría negarme a hacer algo que los haga felices —contestó éste—, y sé que Yuna también se siente honrada aunque esté un poco sorprendida y no pueda expresarlo. Creo que ya han esperado suficiente, así que podemos comenzar —sugirió el de cabello vino.

Extrañamente, Koga no se sentía molesto o enojado como antes hubiera podido reaccionar. Al contrario, durante la breve ceremonia los nervios y la emoción lo embargaron. Se apoyó en Yuna quién nunca le soltó la mano y con la que de vez en cuando intercambiaban sonrisas y miradas sonrojadas. Seiya había estado en lo cierto, la necesitaba con él no porque la situación requiriera que ella lo tranquilizase, sino la necesitaba ahí para presenciar un momento muy importante en la vida de sus padres y en la de él, pues Yuna ya era parte de todo eso.

El momento en que ambos novios se colocaron sus respectivos anillos fue muy emotivo sobretodo para Yuna quién no paró de derramar lágrimas silenciosas de la emoción. Koga se reprimió un poco más pero no pudo evitar que los ojos se le aguaran.

— Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer —dijo al fin el sacerdote.

Seiya y Saori se miraron, sonriéndose totalmente felices.

Koga caminó hacia ellos y abrazó a Saori y después Seiya envolvió con un brazo a su esposa y su hijo. Así se quedaron por un momento los tres; en esos momentos eran una familia de verdad, esa con la cual Saori soñó y que Seiya nunca creyó posible.

— Vamos, no sean tímidos, háganlo de una buena vez —rompió el abrazo y les indicó en tono permisivo a sus padres lo que era evidente.

Los novios se sonrojaron ante el comentario de su hijo pero obedecieron porque morían de ganas.

— Te amo —dijo Saori.

— Y yo te amo a ti —secundó Seiya. Ambos buscaron los labios del otro y se fundieron en un gran beso. Koga retrocedió un poco dándoles espacio y fue hasta Yuna con la cual se abrazó.

— Quizás debamos dejarlos solos —le susurró Yuna a su novio mientras veía a Seiya y Saori sin intenciones de soltarse.

— Tienes razón, vayamos con los demás…

Los jóvenes salieron de la habitación de forma sigilosa para no interrumpir el momento de los esposos y se dirigieron hacia la fiesta que ya se escuchaba un poco más animada a lo lejos pues habían llegado más personas.

— Fue muy romántico verlos al fin juntos, así de unidos y tan enamorados —comentó la rubia.

— Se lo merecen. Se habían tardado mucho en dar este paso, por miedo a las represalias que pueda haber en el santuario. Han pasado toda una vida juntos, amándose y solo haciéndose compañía, sin poder hacer nada más debido al respeto que ambos le tienen a sus destinos. Es de admirar que su amor siga inmutable hasta ahora.

— ¿Y que crees que los haya impulsado a decidirse en este momento?

— No sé —Koga se encogió de hombros—. Quizás ya es suficiente la espera ¿no crees? Y me alegra mucho, verlos así y ser parte de esta familia. Me alegra haber dejado todo lo malo atrás —el caballero miró de soslayo a su novia—, pero sobre todo, lo que mas me gusta de esto es tenerte a mi lado.

—Eres tan dulce conmigo…

— B-Bueno a veces tengo mis momentos… será mejor que nos apresuremos tengo que asegurarme que el tonto de Soma no se haya comido todo.

Yuna rió ante el comentario de su novio. A la chica le encantaba ver a Koga nervioso—. Ven aquí —le tomó la cara con ambas manos y lo besó. Koga por supuesto correspondió aquella muestra de afecto de manera efusiva.

Había sido un largo camino para el chico pero al fin Koga había entendido totalmente su papel, como caballero de Athena, como hijo de Seiya y Saori y como novio de Yuna; el proceso que lo había llevado hasta ahí fue duro ya que se había dado cuenta de cuan equivocado había estado con respecto a muchas cosas. El joven había entendido por fin el inmenso amor que Seiya y Saori se tenían, mismo que los impulsó a hacerlo partícipe de aquello al adoptarlo, formarlo y cuidarlo. Sus padres habían dejado lo mejor de si al educarlo y aunque habían cometido algunos errores él entendía que no era nadie para juzgarlos. En esos momentos de su vida podía diferenciar perfectamente de la Diosa Athena y de Saori Kido… la mujer cuyos hombros cargaban una inmensa responsabilidad pero que, en la más pura esencia era una humana como cualquier otro aunque no llevara una vida normal. De Seiya había aprendido la valentía y el coraje de hacerse responsable de sus actos y sus palabras, y de él también había aprendido que el amor incondicional hacía una mujer existía y que podía ser transformado en un gran motor. Y de Yuna, reconocía el apoyo que se le puede dar a la persona amada. Ella era la representación de la belleza, la inteligencia, la valentía y la solidaridad y eso era lo que mas le gustaba a Koga de ella, por lo cual el chico estaba muy agradecido de haber sido correspondido en sentimientos.

— ¿Yuna?

— ¿Sí, Koga?

— Después de la fiesta… ¿vamos al cine? —le preguntó.

— ¿Esta vez si nos quedaremos a ver la película? —la rubia recordó su última vez en aquel lugar.

— Sí, creo que esta vez si.

* * *

— Nunca creí que llegaría este momento —dijo Saori, acariciando la mejilla de su ahora esposo.

— ¿Eres feliz? —le preguntó él.

— Mucho, pero aún existe un poco de temor por…

— Saori, ¿me amas? —la interrumpió.

— Sí.

Seiya besó la mano de su amada — Eso es lo único que necesitaba escuchar —depositó un beso en los labios de Saori—. Mi amor, eso es lo único que importa… querernos y estar dispuestos a luchar si algo pasa y saber que estamos juntos no solo físicamente, sino que en cualquiera lugar al que vayamos cada uno está en los pensamientos del otro. Hemos pasado muchos años en cautela, tratando de vivir con nuestros sentimientos, tratando de domarlos pero nunca hemos conseguido tal cosa sino lo contrario.

— Tienes razón —Saori besó la frente del moreno—. Hemos esperado mucho tiempo. Como siempre, fui yo la que quise que controláramos lo que sentimos por temor a que fueras dañado, sin embargo confieso que fui rebasada totalmente por aquello que quería apaciguar así que, ahora que hemos dado este paso solo quiero disfrutarlo y vivirlo contigo.

Ambos se acercaron en busca de otro beso, sin poder cansarse de tal acción. Se habían reprimido muchos años. Pronto aquello se tornó más desenfrenado y pasional sin embargo los esposos estaban conscientes de que ya tendrían su momento después de la fiesta.

— S-Seiya —dijo Saori en un suspiro al separarse de su amado—, creo que debemos bajar con Koga y los invitados, después de todo ese era el otro propósito de la fiesta.

— Tienes razón, vayamos —coincidió él recuperando el aliento—. ¿Sabes Saori? Ahora si podré besarte cada vez que esos abogados vengan.

— ¡Seiya! ¡No pensarás hacer tal cosa! —exclamó nerviosa.

— Si que lo haré y no solo con ellos, sino con cualquier hombre que voltee a verte —sonrió ampliamente.

— No serías capaz —le acusó Saori.

Él la miró con un toque de malicia fingida — Si que lo soy.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada el 29/06/2013 en ffnet y ha sido mudada aquí.


End file.
